The way of the warlock
by ironarmagodan666
Summary: One night young Harry runs away from home only to find a book. A book that will change the fates of beings of not just one, but two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Warcraft, Harry Potter and other fantasy francises. These rights go to Blizzard and J.K. Rowling.

xxxxx

This is a story about a boy in a cupboard under the stairs. This boy had a great destiny in front of him. This boy would attend an exclusive boarding school, make friends, protect magic rocks, kill snakes, participate in interschool sports, defeat a madman and his followers and marry the women he loved.

But this is not that boy.

A large wave of magic was traveling through the multiverse changing events as it went. People appeared and disappeared across worlds, continents sank, suns imploded and the laws of nature itself changed. Forty two timelines of this child were affected. In one he was whisked away to the past, in another his parents arose from the dead and in another a piece of soul in his scar got his chance to take control. In six universes he ceased to be and in another five he appeared. But this is not what happened in this universe.

In this universe he was chased by his aunt's dog and instead of ending up inside a tree, unable to leave, the boy found himself in a library, locked in after closing time and found a book that didn't belong in this world, accidentally sorted in the children's section by a man with the strangest red eyes.

A boy also known as freak who had recently started attending primary school where he was called Harry, looked at the strange book, bound in human flesh, runes glowing light green upon its cover, texts upon it in unreadable scripts, illuminating the encroaching night. The boy shrugged his shoulders and he opened it.

xxxxx

27 June 1986,

Earlier today Dudley had his sixth birthday party. It was a great day for Harry although he had to clean the whole house and make all the food before the guests came, he was allowed to stay out of his cupboard the whole day. He had to be present to keep the other mothers from asking questions about where he was after all. Although he hated to be stuck with Dudley and the little sycophants who deferred to him in the hope that they might become his friends. Dudley's first acquired friend being the boy Piers but it looked as if a boy named Malcolm had made it in this clique an hour ago. All he had to do was punch Harry in the face breaking his glasses. He'd only gotten them a month ago.

But all was good. He'd even gotten a large piece of cake, more then he'd eat in three days. One of the visiting mothers had given it to him although from the withering looks his Aunt was giving him he'd not be eating for three days after today. One of the mothers even called him adorable! He had never been called that before.

But it was during this party this good day turned bad.

His beloved aunt Marge had come to visit for Dudley's birthday. She had become increasingly irate toward him during the party. 'Hogging Dudley's day' she'd said to his Aunt who'd started making pinched expressions at Marge when she wasn't looking. It got so bad at a certain point the other parents started to give her worried looks when Harry was close to her, even aunt Petunia seemed to pale if aunt Marge opened her mouth. As if she was to do something freakish or say something she might get in trouble for.

Then the party games started. Harry enjoyed the party games. Dudley and his new friends couldn't do anything to him, the other parents were watching after all. But then it was determined the next game was musical statues, but soon there appeared to be two problems with this game. First: Dudley was terrible at musical statues, two: even worse, Harry was good at it, or at least better then Dudley and the others.

Naturally Dudley threw a tantrum once he realised the freak was better in a game then him. So to appease the birthday boy a new game was chosen.

Aunt Marge having coloured a light shade of purple because of Harry taking Dudley's limelight grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him to the kitchen undetected in the chaos caused by children shouting their choices for a next game. The only one to notice was Petunia who seemed to send a constipated look in their general direction.

The kitchen held the one thing that had the potential to make Harry's day very bad. Ripper. Aunt Marge had taken her dog over because she couldn't leave her prized sweetheart, a bulldog that had already attacked twelve people in its two year old existence, alone.

As soon as she came into the kitchen she threw Harry to the floor and walked to the other side of the room past the backdoor. She started cooing and gently petting the dog that lay there on the tiles which started to slowly get up, wagging its tail.

She gave Harry a look filled with malice and turned to her dog and spoke the following words: 'get the freak, boy'! Rippers head swivelled to his target, eye's dilating and ears flattening in the process it's legs stretching to pounce on Harry's unsuspecting form. Harry however was already running for the backdoor.

The hesitation in the dogs movements since its prey was running slightly towards it and the surprise in Marge eyes didn't register to Harry as he reached the backdoor and started reaching up to unlock the door and get out of the dogs reach. Said dog had gotten over its surprise and lunged for the back of the struggling boys legs as Marge looked on with glee.

A scream of Marge's name filled the air making her look up shocked and Ripper pause in his soon to be mauling as Petunia stood in the entryway of the room sending a glare in her direction. As she turned to look at Harry he had long since left and only Rippers tail was visible as the dog continued chasing the young boy out the door.

In other universes aunt Petunia never came in resulting in a bite from Ripper for Harry. The pain in his leg would slow him down and force him to climb up a tree in the park two blocks away to escape from Ripper. Through this slight change Harry wasn't bitten and could continue to run, and that he did. Harry ran still after he lost Ripper. He ran after he lost the way. He ran away from the punishment that running away would get him. He ran for hours. He ran form Little Whinging to Greater Whinging to Walton-on Tames.

Spurred on by his frantic behaviour, panic and utter conviction to get away his magic reacted, reinforcing the muscles in his body. That is until the haze of panic slipped away and tiredness and soreness replaced it.

Out of breath Harry came at a stop before a library. After some thought the thoroughly lost boy entered, not because of the books, although Harry could read already, the legacy of a misspent youth, basic reading was necessary to cook a meal to the high Dursley standard. Harry didn't enter because of the sign that read in large comfy red letters: 'Grand opening', but because of the small print beneath saying: 'food and drinks inside', and perhaps to get a map.

As he entered he was offered a slice of cake and a large glass of lemonade and another refill when he said he ran all the way and his parents would be coming soon to the enquiring staff. Fed and watered he found himself a map of London and Surrey and in a fit of paranoia squeezed himself behind the bookcases encasing the sides of the stairs to the second level leaving him in a room covered by shadows out of sight of any adults.

It was in here bowed over a map to discern his location, the stress of the day caught up to him and Harry passed out under the stairs in a deep and dreamless sleep.

xxxxx

Harry woke up and found himself alone in the library. Squeezing out of his hiding place he could see it was late at night. Trying to think of what to do Harry set out to explore the big dark library.

So it was Harry set out inside off the dark deserted library and was attracted by faint light towards the children's section. A green glow seemed to leak out of one of the shelves. Harry walked closer towards its source finding a book. Taking it in his hands he saw strange runes glow. Curious he gave a shrug and opened it.

Deep in the library little Harry looked at the books first page. The only reason he was still looking at the first page was because he couldn't turn to the next page. Some hidden power seemed to stick the pages together making them unable to be opened.

But as Harry took a closer look at the first page he felt disappointed. He couldn't understand a word of it, but the bottom part of the page seemed to be covered in a strange rune. The rune looked like a claw, holding a horn spilling a liquid in the form of an offering. By the dark red glow of the rune in contrast with the others the liquid seemed eerily like blood.

Guided by instinct Harry quickly bit his thumb and let some drops fall upon the page. His blood began to glow and then seemed to move to the next page. Very suspicious Harry looked at the next page in the weird book to see three runes: Some kind of swirly stone, a mouth filled with teeth and something that resembled a flame. On the sides were weird scribbles he didn't pay any mind to. The swirly stone seemed to have drawn some of his blood from the last page and seemed to pulse in the same blood red light.

Touching it curiously he felt a sharp tug behind his navel. As this happened the pointless scribbles at the edges of the page seemed to shift, shaping themselves in slanted letters forming legible words for young Harry to read.

According to the words on the two pages this was some kind of aptitude test. The book tested if its owner was powerful enough to be allowed to wield it. The ritual was explained as a ritual act done in order to bind the book to its intended owner, binding soul and magic to its pages.

The cost to become this books master through this ritual however was one soul. Luckily for harry he had one large piece of soul lodged in his forehead almost as big as the small soul of a child, which was promptly consumed by the book.

Harry wasn't aware of the price taken except for a stinging pain in his scar. So deciding in his six year old mind to sit his headache out, he retreated to his hidden spot under the stairs. As the headache started to fade Harry was lulled to sleep all the while clutching the almost magical book to his side. A book that even in his sleep drew him towards it, an attraction forged by the magic flowing between the two. A book titled: The way of the warlock.

xxxxx

In an office somewhere in a castle in Scotland a lot of tiny devices all tied to Harry through his blood and magic seemed to stop in their actions. Some did this peacefully while others violently combusted, imploded or transfigured themselves into small rodents. Alarmed some of the local house elves appeared in this mess and started fervently restoring the office to its previous state, the elf in charge of the office even conjuring replacements out of thin air to restore everything to its previous state.

Luckily for the elves, the owner of the office and headmaster of the school the office resided in was not in attendance. Since it was one and a half month before term started he was safely out of the country tending to his overseas duties. He would return in the middle of august and see nothing out of place, presuming all was well, Harry's absence from the Dursleys would go unnoticed for some time to come.

xxxxx

Far from this office, behind vast dimensional barriers, shadow lord Fel'dan trudged through the dark halls of Shadow Hold in Felwood on the planet of Azeroth. Two of his succubae enslaved to him followed him diligently.

As he made his way out of his personal chambers he seethed in rage. His personal grimoire had gone missing. He had just finished it the other day, all his vast fel-knowledge recorded within. But even more important he had been gifted several demons by Lord Banehollow himself to bind to his tome to relieve the strain of summoning these demons forth.

He suspected Banehollow's lackey Ur'dan of the theft. He long suspected the simpering orc was after his position as leader of the shadow council on Azeroth.

But he pondered as he moved towards the entrance of the vast stronghold. At least Moora and Salia still followed him. His grimoire's loss hadn't made him lose them as well.

Pained human screams from further ahead created by the human paladin captured the other day showed Rakaiah, his third succubus summon was still present as well.

But all of his personal felstalkers had already disappeared, lacking the magic to sustain themselves.

Maybe it was in his best interest to strike against Ur'dan now. He couldn't allow Ur'dan to grow stronger with his growing weakness. Striking soon would allow him to search Ur'dans quarters for the tome and if he was in some way innocent he would have removed his fiercest adversary in the hold.

But first it was time for some stress relieve, he would start with flaying some of the new acolytes before turning towards the night elf prisoner.

And where had that blasted imp gone!

xxxxx

 **AN:** hello everyone! This is my first story and I hope you all like it! If you notice something of, send a reaction.

The dates in this story aren't exactly correct, but then again it's a fanfic. Reactions are appreciated, mainly because English isn't my native language.

I'm already busy on the next part but don't expect frequent updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Warcraft, Harry Potter and other fantasy francises. These rights go to Blizzard and J.K. Rowling.

xxxxx

28 June 1986,

Early the next morning Harry awoke to the sounds of activity in the Library. Stirring to the sounds of multiple vacuum cleaners it took him a few seconds to recall why his cupboard was larger. As the last vestiges of sleep left him he recalled precisely where he was. A quick glance showed him a map of the Surrey countryside spread out beneath him, acting like a blanket and the strange book clutched in his hands.

Peeking outside of his hidey-hole he saw the employees of the library cleaning away the last traces of the party of yesterday, greeting each other and lamenting about sticky fingers on their precious books.

Looking himself over and putting some stress on his body showed he wasn't sore from yesterday's run anymore. Introspection showed he should still be fine for the rest of the day in the hunger department but he'd best find food at least tomorrow to quell the hunger pangs that would start rearing their heads by then. His thirst could luckily be assuaged by using the bathroom in the library when people weren't paying attention.

It must be said Harry's mind was far more developed than the usual six year old. This was in small part thanks to his upbringing, forcing him to grow up fast. But in larger part this had been caused by the piece of soul formerly in his scar. Although weak and inactive it had been in direct contact with Harry's mind, resting previously just in front of his left frontal lobe. The soul it originated from was still an adult soul with an adult mind and thus needed the perception of an adult to truly function in its host. It therefore sought to speed up the growth of the new mind into its adult form. This made Harry in mind at least several years older than his age indicated.

Waiting in his sanctuary Harry sought the opportune moment to make his way to the bathroom. This moment arose in the late morning as a group of seven and eight year old children came into the library with their parents, to be introduced to the new library. Grabbing his chance as all the adults where occupied with the children, Harry snuck to the toilets to freshen up for the day and drink his fill of water.

Returning to his resting place of last night he quickly tucked the map in the book and put it inside his to baggy shirt stretching the piece of rope he used as a belt to secure his package. After a quick look-over of the library he grabbed some pencils of the desk clerks desk who was busy attending to the children and quickly walked out the door.

Where should he go?

He couldn't, no, wouldn't go back to the Dursleys. Only pain and loneliness awaited him there, he dreaded to think what his uncle would do to him when he came back home. He couldn't stay with family or friends. His only option was to go out on his own.

But where could he go?

Staying where he was wasn't an option. He couldn't live in the library, he would be found at some point and then send back to the Dursleys. Neither could he go to close to Little Whinging, people might recognise him. He would need food and shelter. He would also need to stay unnoticed to prevent being sent back to the Dursleys. He would need crowds and a lot of people to blend in. He would need to go to a city.

Walking to the nearest bus station provided a map saying he was now in Walton-on Tames. The Tames? Wasn't that the river that went through London? Finding the river on the map wasn't difficult. Now to follow it to London.

So Harry set out following the river downstream into the London suburbs the cityscape getting denser and denser around him, the buildings getting higher and higher.

Late afternoon he'd made it far into londonand he'd found a place to stay.

He found nestled against the riverside some old ramshackle mouldy wooden houses seeming to come apart at the seams and abandoned to make way for condo's with a rivers view which then didn't get build due to a lack of budget and interest. The end results was an old wooden pier forming a walkway above the riverside with just behind it a high stone wall, built later to stop the river from overflowing the condo's. The old wooden houses crammed in the few meters between the two. They looked dilapidated, soggy and cold. But it was still summer and a roof over his head was all he really needed.

Harry was luckily able to still reach the houses through one of the emergency ladders strapped to the side of the wall. Finding a two room shelter, probably the remnants of a bar at some point with a still intact and dry cellar used to store the kegs of beer. Harry knew he had found a temporary place to stay.

Stepping outside his hovel while looking up and down the river he saw a lot of boats further along the riverbed. Since it was still a few hours till sundown and he was starting to feel hunger creeping up on him, he decided to take a quick peek. A lot of people meant there was food right?

It turned out to be not such a good idea. The place he'd stumbled upon was apparently named Chelsea harbour and was meant as a recreation spot for the more well of Londoners. Getting hit over the head for trying to sneak in and an angry women shouting to him about waifs showed him he wasn't welcome. But he needed to find food somewhere at some point.

On his walk back to his hideout the scent of food assaulted his nose from the alley he was traveling through. Honing in on the scent Harry was drawn closer to his soon to be meal. Getting quite hungry, the moment he found it he pounced disregarding its state.

It should be noted garbage diving isn't for the weak of heart to witness or the weak of stomach to endure. The only reason Harry didn't get sick of his first and many later sessions can be attributed to the protection of his magic against sickness, his hunger and the sheer toughness off the human stomach, an organ still able to process meats and vegetables a week after they had expired. The legacy of the simian scavengers in humanities ancestry.

Harry sat in his recently claimed cellar staring intently at the book. The way of the warlock. Warlocks like those wizards in the stories they told in school, people doing impossible deeds using magic.

These stories hadn't run their course long in school. After Harry had his hair cut by his aunt and it grew back overnight Dudley had blurted out it was almost like magic. Uncle Vernon had turned red and asked Dudley where he had heard the m-word and consequently got the nice teacher who had told the stories fired and firmly told both of them that magic wasn't real, in Harry's case enforced with a few slaps to make it stick. He hadn't had the new teacher yet before he left but he'd seen her before. A close friend of Petunia she was.

But Harry reasoned that since nothing what the Dursleys said was true it could be magic was real, the strange book only helped to enforce this likely truth.

The book gave a short introduction on what being a warlock entailed. Warlocks where practitioners of magic. Delving behind it's scenes bending it to their will seeking endless opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path in the way of the warlock. Every practitioner of the arts of the warlock is a powerful ally to have in one's arsenal. To be a warlock is to strive to end on top and have the power to reach ones goals.

Harry was awed, this book talked about the power to change his current situation. He could gain power, power to stop people from hurting him. To no longer be just a freak or boy. To have the power to no longer let people such as the Dursleys do with him as they will. Eager for more he turned to the first chapter: the basics.

The first part of learning to use magic is learning how to channel it. A novice must draw their magic through their arm and force it to change as it leaves their palm. The energy can be changed to fire to create a fireball to burn ones enemies. In later phases the novice learns to coat their hand in this energy creating a mighty scorch attack. The energy for a warlock is however more commonly coalesced into shadow absorbing the life force of whatever it strikes.

Intently focussing and reaching deeply inside of himself Harry sought to grab his magic and use it to make a big ball of fire.

Nothing happened.

Frowning Harry couldn't seem to find the magic inside of himself.

This was going to take a while.

xxxxx

Salia followed her master Fel'dan towards the back of Shadow Hold, her sister beside her. She truly loathed the orc she was forced to follow. She and her two sisters Moora and Rakaiah had a couple of years ago attempted to flee to the Illidari in outland hoping to free themselves of the tyrannical rulers of the legion.

All three of them where sick of the endless violence, torture and conquest. Most of all their sister Rakaiah couldn't take it anymore, spilling tears for every innocent she was forced to slay.

However their attempted escape was discovered.

They were upon their discovery directly transported to Mardum, one of the primary legion prison worlds. They were lucky to escape the torture that awaited them there but instead they were snatched away by the dreadlord of this lair and bound to the grimoire of the warlock they were following.

Other demons sharing the same ideas as them were also bound to the tome as a form of punishment.

Their sister Rakaiah was forced to torture the prisoners, something going completely against her nature and they were forced to act like servants to the orc they followed.

However the imp, Fizzik, who shared similar ideas as them seemed to have disappeared as of late.

However she forced all thoughts out of her mind as Lord Banehollow, the dreadlord responsible for their torment came in sight.

Apparently their master was getting the task of selecting appropriate candidates for the position of personal lackey for the dreadlord. His servant Ur'dan who used to have this position had apparently slipped and at the same time managed to set himself on fire to the amusement of the dreadlord.

With a nod her master retreated from the dreadlord and made his way through the lair, muttering about flaying some more acolytes under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Warcraft, Harry Potter and other fantasy franchises. These rights go to Blizzard and J.K. Rowling.

xxxxx

4 July 1986

The rest of the week Harry tried to stay under the radar. People would have noticed him being absent and the authorities would be certainly looking for him. He spent his time garbage diving in the alleys of the Chelsea harbor area, successfully staying out of sight of the other homeless and people in the area. He had even started building a stockpile of foodstuffs that the different restaurants had thrown away.

His magical studies where progressing very slowly. He had managed to draw on his reservoir of power, his core, just behind his navel. It was the drawing out of said power that presented the difficulty.

He diligently practiced pulling the power out of his body but it was resisting. His magic didn't want to leave his form, stopping mere inches from his skin. He however had a much larger success with forcing the magic to course through his body.

Until this point he had managed to send magic to his feet, legs and eyes. This had improved his control greatly. He had also discovered sending his magic to his lower half allowed him to augment his speed and jumps. He had discovered this quite accidentally when he was forcing magic out of himself. Sending magic to his eyes allowed him to see even better then with his glasses, although his eyes attained a faint glow when his magic was channeled to them, illuminating the dark cellar.

He discovered the reinforcing of these body parts became easier the more he did so. It was also good to get this practice with his eyes in early. It was inevitable something happened to his glasses at some point and he would like to not be completely helpless when that point came.

At this moment he was trying to send his magic to his arms and hands just like he had done with his feet and legs. His goal was to try and push his magic out of his hands, maybe that would hopefully entice his magic to form in a large ball of fire. If this worked he could also see about forcing his magic to run through all his body parts at once, this would no doubt prove useful if his life was ever in danger.

xxxxx

The next day Harry managed to send his magic successfully to his hands. As he attempted to draw his magic out of his hands he however met with failure once again.

Having a different idea he instead coated his hand with his magical power willing it to take the form of a ball inside his hand in its most natural form.

A tugging sensation overtook him from his core as slowly a ball of condensed shadow formed in his hand.

Reeling in his urge to touch the dark ball of death, Harry threw it into a corner. From the loud squeaking sound it seemed he had caught one of his furry roommates by surprise. Inspecting the area provided a dead rat, brown fur white where the attack had hit showing the place where its life force had disintegrated. The area around the rodent was also quite peculiar. The wood wall of the cellar seemed to have deteriorated behind the rodent. The life force still present in the wood diminished due to the indirect contact with his shadow bolt. This was worrying, he didn't want the building to collapse on him.

Elated at his success and feeling quite smug he started making more shadow bolts, making them strike the ground in front of him, creating a small round crater in the middle of the cellar.

After his twelfth consecutive bolt struck true he felt very faint. Coming to his senses he realized he was dead tired, his core drained of nearly all energy. Sure enough he slumped to the ground in a fit of magical exhaustion.

xxxxx

Harry had come to several hours ago and night had fallen.

He had come to realize the potential of the degrading properties of the shadow bolt. Having eaten he set out that very night a new goal in mind.

It was still summer but he needed to be prepared for the approaching colder months. With that in mind his shadow bolt was quite a boon.

He made his way through the back alleys, a sharp piece of metal quickly grabbed from a garbage heap and at the ready, as he approached the back of a clothing store. A clothing store who's backdoor was made out of wood.

Applying a shadow bolt directly below the lock (wouldn't want to bend the metal) he slowly disintegrated a small patch of wood beneath the lock. Letting the lock clatter to the floor.

He had quickly understood his levels of magical energy had diminished so quickly earlier today because he kept conjuring new bolts of dark doom. Keeping one of them at the ready in his hand however hardly cost any effort on his part.

Using this to his advantage he sneaked in the empty store hugging the wall. He realized he shouldn't take much to keep his crime from going unnoticed. The broken door could be seen as an act of vandalism. The owners of the shop would have no reason to suspect anyone of theft if nothing seemed to be taken.

Making his way down the aisle he picked two simple black backpacks out of a discount pile and reaching behind the checkout to grab a couple handfuls of plastic bags.

So the sacking of the store began. Harry filled his newly acquired backpacks all the way with clothes from discount piles littering the store, taking as much as he could from each pile before theft was obvious. Even clothes that didn't fit him and he didn't like he took once his basic clothing needs where sated, coats, socks, trousers, sweaters, dresses, t-shirts, he took them all. He'd be able to re-purpose most of it in the winter months to keep him warm at night.

But one of the real gems he found was a large black leather raincoat lying forgotten on the bottom of a pile of clothes. That one could keep him warm until the winter came. Another was when he returned to the check-inn counter. Forgotten in one of its drawer filled with wrapping papers harry had no interest in, lay a still working flashlight.

So with his two bags and an additional three plastic ones filled witch clothes Harry left the store, a content smile on his face. Wedging the lock in its previous position as he left the store he made his way back to his hideout.

xxxxx

The next day as Harry woke up he felt warm for the first time since he left the library, having fallen asleep in a large pile of clothes.

Eating some of his food stash he decided he was staying out of sight today, just in case. Deciding he should work on his magic again he took the book out of its corner in the cellar and started reading the next spell inside of it.

What he found next made him quite queasy.

The spell was named corruption. This spell worked by not letting the magic of the shadow ball form into a ball but sending it directly at ones target. You had to push your magic out of your hands converting it to shadow energy as it came out, just like the shadow bolt. Only instead of waiting for a ball to form you applied the magic directly to a target. You forced it to latch on to a target of your choosing in your vicinity. This enabled you to target things behind your back. This spell was even able to be shot as a magical wave striking all in its area of effect.

The shadow magic once in contact with the target would run through its body for about half a minute before it dissipated. During that time the magic sought to convert the magic of the host in its own shadowy form and also to change the life force of the victim to resemble the life force of the caster. Both these things according to the book caused a large deal of agony to ones enemies.

Practicing on one of the rats in the cellar Harry got the hang of this spell a lot faster than the shadow bolt. To his idea the shadow bolt took a lot more effort. It only took him two hours to master the usage of this spell. Most of his queasiness for the spell disappeared while practicing it. He even found the act of drawing out his magic strangely pleasurable. It was like stretching that third arm you always missed.

But no matter how fun it was to play with magic. It was time to delve deeper in the book.

xxxxx

To Harry's disappointment the next pages of the book didn't contain a spell. They contained an explanation of the magic he was using.

The book called the magic he used destruction magic which was also known as chaos magic or fel magic. The changing of ones arcane magic into the magic's of the warlock corrupted ones arcane energy forcing it to take on a light green tint. His magic would also give him a feeling of euphoria the more he used it. Physical changes were also possible, mostly resulting in the changing of the eye colour to light green, paleness of the skin and a gaunt appearance. It could apparently be quite addicting and wielders of this magic are therefore frequently regarded as untrustworthy.

This could be problematic. His magic apparently had a couple of addictive properties. He could care less about the physical aspects, they pretty much described him already. But he had already started on the path of the warlock and its spells promised to be useful. He'd better stay aware of the effects the magic had on him to avoid accidents where he ran out of magic like this morning.

xxxxx

A week later Harry sat in the open door of his acquired home looking outside. He had gone out this afternoon acquiring some more food to last him the day. He stayed close to his hideout in an attempt to avoid the rain expected for today.

The last week since his robbery he had his ear to the ground for any signs that his theft had been noticed. Luckily this seemed not the case and he had relaxed later in the week and gone further out again.

Those first days had been terribly boring for him. He had not used any magic the first days, pondering if he should continue using it. On the third day he had finally decided the gains outweighed the benefits and he'd started practicing again.

He'd managed to increase the number of castings he could do of each spell and read a little further in the tome learning his first curse. This one was called the curse of agony and this curse put the targets nerve ending aflame for half a minute. The trick to mastering this spell was to shape ones magic into multiple needles which were then fired at the target, spreading along the centre of impact along the targets nerve system.

But now evening was approaching and with it a large thunderstorm. Grabbing most of the sturdier plastic bags Harry set out securing them to the outside of his shack, stretched wide open. Hopefully they would catch enough rainwater so that he could avoid the public fountains or worse the river when he'd need more water. Although the Chelsea Harbor district was a nice district, a lot nicer then Little Whinging, the Tames wasn't exactly a clean river.

As he was done setting things up for the downpour he retreated to the inns basement, far away from the oncoming bad weather. Grabbing the book he sat down on the pile of clothes that where his bed and made himself comfortable.

Opening the book again he started to read. And was perplexed by the new chapter. This chapter was about summoning. There were apparently a number of species of demon the warlock could summon.

Harry instantly balked at this, he was about to summon a demon! But regarding his uncle had called him a demon on one occasion demons hopefully wouldn't be that bad, probably.

Steeling himself he continued reading about demons. Every species and every rank had their own desires and ways to aid its master. Each species was also attuned to different elements and emotions. But regardless of what rank and species he wished to summon, according to the book a summoning begins always the same: 'It starts with a circle, for a circle is the most perfect of forms. It will define scale and proportion but also the size of the adorning runes'.

Next upon the circle are inscribed runes. These were used to pick up the magic you send into the ritual, they channel it to the intended places at the right times. These runes had to be done perfectly to avoid all manner of accidents. And charged with the casters magic in a clockwise motion around the circle. The book advised these runes are filled in with a type of mineral, preferably the gem corresponding to the element of the demon you attempt to summon, but a basic mineral can do just as well.

'Next you need to place the ceremonial items in the circle for an attempted summon. These are used to gain the favour of the demon you wish to summon. After these you can draw new circles around your ritual, like a circle of protection and another to prevent escape of your summon'.

'After your demon is summoned you need the bind it to yourself this is done in three ways: By having the demon hand you some of its magic, an exchange of magic will make you partners. This is the least favourable summon since this puts you on even footing with the demon. Then there is defeating the demon. Overcoming the demon in the summoning circle will magically bind it to you, forcing it to do your every order. Be warned through for they will stab you in the back if you give them the chance. The last option is the drinking of blood, voluntary given, of the demon. This enhances the effects of possible fel corruption on your body but in turn you internalize some of the demons being. This gives you the power to will it to your side by merely speaking its name and ensures the loyalty of the summoned demon'.

'Your first summon will be the imp. The imp is a creature of fire, treachery, deception, mischief and raw malice. They abhor things considered cute, namely rainbows, kittens and any combination of the two. They are chaotic in nature and so most can't stand order, strictness and tidiness. It should be noted imps can also be very fast creatures, always moving around and always talking, to many a warlocks ire. It must also be noted no living young animals, especially cats, should ever be present during the summoning, to prevent the ritual from getting botched'.

On the next page Harry saw an intricate circle, used to summon forth an imp. But where was he going to get the materials?

xxxxx

As night approached Harry once again sneaked through the back alleys, bag at the ready.

He lacked the materials for his circle. This forced him to raid another store. He had concluded the main ingredient he needed for the ritual was salt to draw the circles.

He'd already drawn out the circle with a piece of wood on the cellar floor. He'd decided to forgo the ceremonial items as of this moment. These weren't technically necessary and since salt could be used to draw out the circle, it being a mineral, it was the only thing he really needed.

Sneaking to the back of a local convenience store he encountered his first problem. The backdoor was made of iron. This would make it very hard for his shadow bolt to erode the door. Not only that but the backdoor was very clearly guarded by a camera. This would make it impossible for him to sneak in from this side.

Walking around the building he started to doubt he'd be able to get inside. The front also seemed to have a camera making it also impossible to break in from that side, let alone the witnesses walking down the street.

Finishing his round around the building he saw something that gave him pause. At shoulder height at the corner where the back of the store met its side was a bolted shut air vent. Some experimental tugs showed it was bolted securely.

Sighing and summoning a shadow bolt Harry applied it to the shutters of the vent. Only to be met by a loud screeching sound as the bolt eroded the metal away.

Cancelling the spell immediately Harry quickly darted around the corner to the back of the store, warily looking around in the case someone had overheard the noise.

After waiting for five minutes he slowly made his way to the vent again, casting around a wary eye. It seemed the contact his spell had made with the vent had eroded the shutters slightly but not enough to allow him inside.

Thinking about how to get in Harry suddenly got an idea. Carefully focusing on the bolts on the right side of the vent he focused a corruption spell inside the lifeless material of each individual bolt. The bolts, having neither magic nor life force started to curl and twist in response to the magical force, forcing most to pop out of their hinges.

Thus with some applied force Harry managed to pry the right side of the vent open, squeezing his way inside.

Pushing his way up through the vent he found himself inside the store, tightly fitted inside the gap between the roof and the cardboard roof boards.

Carefully lifting one to the side Harry spotted three camera's in the store, one monitoring the front and registers of the store and the other two the two main isles.

Placing the board back in his place he crawled over to a spot outside camera range. Lifting the boards again he lowered himself slowly on top of the shelf beneath him, carefully testing he would be able to climb back up, preventing himself from being trapped inside of the store.

Descending the shelf and creeping through the store, keeping out of camera sight Harry encountered his first problem. The salt was on one of the main isles covered by one of the camera's.

Making his way to the other side of the shelve Harry carefully moved some of the products, namely canned foods, on it aside, pocketing some of them in the process. Having the clear back of the shelf in sight Harry carefully conjured a shadow bolt applying it to the back of the shelf to get to the salt on the other side.

Only to splinter through the back of the shelf and rupturing the outer bags of salt in the process.

Flinching at the mess he had created he started removing all the salt he could carry. Taking a few trips up the shelf to his bag still in the vent, Harry guessed he had enough salt for his ritual. Casting a quick glance around the store, he replaced the board and made his way outside with the heavy bag on his back.

As Harry was making his way outside, squeezing his way out of the vent. He was startled by a rustling noise coming from deeper inside of the alley. Startled and frightened, Harry acting on instinct cast a corruption spell at the thing making the noise. Only for a loud yowl to sound as the maker of the noise, now identified as a cat squirmed in agony.

Afraid someone had noticed the noise and nerves at an all-time high Harry bolted straight back to his hideout, reinforcing his legs with his magic, stowing his loot of the night inside of the cellar.

Sitting there in the dark with everything silent around him Harry's nerves started to calm down.

xxxxx

An hour later Harry was mostly calmed down again and he realized he couldn't finish the circle tonight, it was too dark to draw the lines and he didn't want to suffer any accidents because of a mistake that could have been avoided if he'd waited for proper lighting to draw his circle.

Musing about this snag in his plan Harry reconsidered getting ceremonial items to appease the imp he would summon. He really wanted to avoid a fight with the imp. As a six year old, he considered he didn't have too great a chance when it came to a fight with the demon.

So making up his mind he steeled himself to go outside again and gather some ritual components.

xxxxx

After waiting a while that night Harry had returned to the store to get some ritual components.

As he'd arrived he luckily didn't see any human presences. What he did find was a dead cat, felled by his corruption spell lying in between the alley trash. It seemed small animals had less life force allowing the corruption spell to kill them instead of just severely weakening them.

It also seemed that in his panicked flight he had bent the shutter of the vent, making it very clear someone had entered the store through it. Also as he made his way back inside of the store a look from above clearly showed a large pool of salt that had spilled down the main isle thanks to the ruptured bags. That was sure to be noticed in the morning.

Well, since it seemed the people of the store where doomed to find out about the break-in he might as well make the best of it.

Making his way along the side of the store once more he'd stared looking for non-perishable foods and ritual components keeping the nature of the imps as hyperactive, crazy balls of fire in mind.

His first ritual component was quite obvious in hindsight. To present the hyper activeness of the imp Harry had simply pocketed a bag of sugar, which would hopefully do.

The other ritual component he had found was surprisingly enough in the small toy section of the convenience store, namely a slinky. If something was to present chaos these tumbling contraptions where certainly contenders for first place.

Not finding any more components of interest he'd set out to the canned foods section looting a lot on the non-perishable foods on the stores shelves. He'd even managed to find a nice set of butchers' knives from the butchers department. these surely would come in handy at some point.

Making his way outside for the second time that night luckily went without problems this time.

But as he started making his way back he eyed the dead cat again. Imps hated cats' right?

xxxxx

Next afternoon Harry sat inside the cellar. Circles and runes carefully traced with the salt. He'd made three smaller circles inside of the ritual circle to place the three items in. he'd used the dead cat as a third component slitting its throat as he laid it in its circle allowing some of its blood to hopefully entice the imp with the dead of its nemesis.

He had only left his hideout today to retrieve some of the water in the bags outside from last night's storm. He hadn't dared to leave for anything else thinking it best to lay low for a while after the break-inn from yesterday evening.

He had waited until it was mid-afternoon to start the ritual. He had gone back to the store multiple times last evening, looting as much of the different cans of food as he could. He'd even managed to get most of the cans with long expiration dates in the stores before he was forced to stop, the thunderstorm finally making itself known to the city, engaging it with a heavy downpour.

So standing outside the circle overlooking his results Harry started the chant meant to summon forth his imp on a full stomach. Activating the north rune and walking clockwise around the circle activating the rest as the book dictated, Harry read the chant aloud as it was written down in the books pages.

As he'd made two turns around the circle a shift in the ritual magic occurred. A cloud of smoke formed inside the ritual circle.

As the smoke cleared Harry stopped chanting to reveal a small black haired being with long horns and a sharp nose, hopping on its hooves.

Making eye contact and keeping his gaze steady Harry tried to keep his voice firm as he welcomed the imp.

'Why you summon Fizzik'? it said the tempo of its jumping around in the circle increasing.

'I am a warlock Fizzik', Harry said, 'and I would like you to be my familiar, would you allow me to get some of your blood to complete the bond'.

'Ooooh', said the imp, 'what's in it for me huh'?

'The ritual components for one' Harry said, 'And I will allow you some autonomy as my minion to do as you wish, as long as you complete my tasks'.

The imp hungrily eyeing the bag of sugar glanced at the other ritual items, cackling in glee at the slinky. The dead cat however gave him pause. 'You're a kitten-killer'! the imp exclaimed. 'Me join cat-hater', it said with glee.

Carefully grabbing one of the knives he had acquired he asked the imp for his blood once again. Agreeing the imp promised to not harm Harry in any way if he dropped the circle. Shadow bolt at the ready, just in case, Harry lowered the outer circles, allowing the imp to grab the knife and slit his palm, letting its light yellow blood pool into one of his hands. Steeling himself he drank the blood binding the imp to himself.

The ritual complete the imp stepped out of the circle cackling in glee. 'What do you want me to do master?' it said.

'Nothing at the moment,' Harry said: 'I could dispel you now the contract is formed if you want to?'.

'No!', Fizzik exclaimed: 'don't sent me back to Mardum! I will help you, teach you what I know'.

Although finding it strange Fizzik wanted to stay, Harry granted it's request, he was getting awfully lonely in the passing weeks, some company would be nice.

xxxxx

Shadow Lord Fel'dan seethed in rage as he made his way from Banehollow's chambers. He'd gotten rid of Ur'dan but hadn't found his grimoire in the consequent search of his chambers. Either he had hidden it so well not even the felstalkers could sense its magic or one of the many lowly acolytes had taken it in a bid for power.

Fel'dan was aware of the rebellious nature of many of the demons summoned through his grimoire. It was a gift from the dreadlord Anetheron who fell during the battle for mount Hyjal.

It forced the summoning of specific demons, namely those imprisoned on various prison worlds for attempting to flee the Legion and forced them to follow his every command.

He used these demons to bolster the forces around the Hold whose security by their absence had started to come in jeopardy.

To bad for him those weren't his only troubles.

A messenger from the satyr camps in northern Ashenvale had come this morning carrying a message informing them the considerable forces in demon fall canyon had been routed. The dreadlords Gorgannon and Diathorus among the fallen.

The war party who accomplished the deed was seen heading north towards the satyr enclaves and its path could possibly lead into Felwood. A stream of satyrs who didn't want to get crushed by this group had already left Ashenvale in a bid for the safety of Felwood.

Lord Banehollow was enraged by the fall of his kin but kept his head level enough to allow the soon to be arriving satyrs to settle in and bolster his forces in Jaedenar in fear of a pending invasion.

Fel'dan had gotten the order to bolster their forces and increase their defenses.

Something he couldn't do because he now lacked the means to summon additional forces with the loss of his grimoire.

If he didn't manage to scrounge up some additional forces the dreadlord would find out his main source of power was missing. Failure wasn't rewarded in the Burning Legion.

xxxxx

 **AN:** Thanks for all the positive reviews, I,ll try making these chapters longer and thanks for pointing out some of my mistakes.

If you couldn't guess by this chapter, I dislike cats.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. I'm not Blizzard nor J. K. Rowling

xxxxx

November 23 1986,

Harry stared at his imp companion.

He'd spent more than a month in its company and Fizzik had certainly grown on him.

Harry had been busy studying from the tome and also had received tutoring from Fizzik on a few occasions.

The imp was content feeding of the magic in the area and staying close to Harry. Fizzik seemed delighted that Harry would often engage in conversation with him, exclaiming how most warlocks saw their summoned demons as nothing but tools and cannon fodder, often ignoring their very existence until their help was needed.

Under Fizziks watchful eye Harry learned how to drain the life and souls of his targets and to crystalize the targets souls into gems. Fizziks help proved invaluable when practicing on the local rats. He apparently knew a similar spell used to drain magical energy from targets to supplant his own. This spell worked on the same basis as the other two allowing Fizzik to teach Harry its general concepts.

When Harry was able to switch between the two spells without much effort Fizzik even showed Harry his own version and Harry was able to with some effort change his drain life spell into a bastardized mana drain.

He had even acquired quite a stack of soul shards from the local rats.

Next with Fizziks assistance he learned how to make these shards into soulstones and health stones.

When he had successfully made his first soulstone he promptly bound it to himself on Fizziks urging and stuffed it behind the boards on the sides of the cellar. Hiding his anchor to the mortal plane.

The last item of the book he'd learned and repeatedly practiced on Fizzik was the fear spell, sending Fizzik running in panic through the cellar in regular intervals.

However his imp had been appalled by his lack of any decent fire spells. Fizzik had set Harry down and had coached Harry into calling a greenish coloured fireball into life after which the imp had burst into gleeful ramblings about his apparent teaching skills and promptly engulfed Harry's leg in its best attempt at a hug.

But in another way the imp was a godsend. Through the month the weather was getting colder and there was a lot more heavy rainfall. December approaching, the first day with freezing temperatures was right around the corner.

However sleeping with the imp who due to its fire alignment had a very hot body temperature kept the cold at bay.

The reason Harry's magical studies had taken such a leap was because he'd avoiding leaving his den further than the alleys of the Chelsea harbour district.

His raid on the store a month ago had drawn the attention of the police. The day after the summoning he'd send Fizzik out to scout the state of the store and he'd spotted two police cars at its front.

But as of now Harry was staring at his imp companion. The imp sometimes left at night to explore the city. He'd demonstrated an illusion he used to take the shape of either a rodent or crow to navigate the city undetected.

Fizzik had however found another magical presence.

Fizzik had found this presence and wanted Harry to investigate.

xxxxx

It was still early in the day when Harry with Fizziks help managed to locate the source of the magical presence. This source seemed to be a dingy pub on Sharing Cross road.

Fully kitted out in case the worst happened Harry set himself down on a nearby bench to stake out the location.

Scouting this location out provided proof of its magical nature. The people passing alongside the street didn't seem to see the pub, their eyes skipping over its location. Also people, mostly in long robes seemed to enter and leave the store going and coming from an alley across the street from which they disappeared with loud cracks.

Concluding these people where almost assuredly magical Harry entered the pub with Fizzik in a crow illusion on his shoulder, just as he'd seen some of these people enter with owls, his head kept low.

Only for a sudden tug at his ear from his companion.

Fizzik whispered in Harry's ear urging him to retreat for now.

As he made his way back the imp explained to him that as they'd gotten close he'd sensed a set of magical wards around the pub set to identify everyone entering and leaving the establishment.

The reason he'd stirred Harry away was that he couldn't tell what these wards couldn't identify, Fizzik explained that he'd encountered wards before that could ascertain the magic used by an individual. And Harry's magic had gotten a fel taint in the last couple months.

Another function of such wards Fizzik dutifully explained was to serve as a magical doorbell, alerting the owner of the property every time someone crossed the wards.

As the book had explained some time ago practitioners of his kind of magic weren't looked upon favourably and not wanting the people inside the pub alerted to his presence he chose not to enter the pub.

Making his way back he ordered Fizzik to scout out the magical signature at night.

xxxxx

Shadow Lord Fel'dan read the reports the messengers had brought him in a cold sweat.

The war party trekking north through Ashenvale a month ago had started fortifying their position on the road in northern Ashenvale just south of Felwood.

The group seemed to consist of a large number of adventurers who'd set out from Darnassus and Stormwind to Silithus to combat the Quraji infestation in the south.

A large number of them had become enamoured with the Cenarion Circle and when the treat in Silithus was dealt with, a large number of the adventurers had stayed under the Circles employ.

The circle used the extra manpower to start a campaign against the demonic forces in northern Kalimdor, which so far had been very successful. They'd even managed to attract a small Horde following.

Cenarion circle druids lead the group and set it to purging the demonic presences in their holy forests. And these druids had with their fortified settlement barricaded the way between them and the south.

They had completely eviscerated the satyr camps in the last weeks, forcing a large stream of survivors into Felwood.

Missives for assistance had been sent out the week before, but only two large forces of the Underblade and the cult of the Dark Strand had arrived. The Burning Blade had sent a token force consisting mostly of necrolytes but the other cults had decided not to tangle with the volatile situation soon to unfold.

Luckily one of his contacts had managed to acquire the support of the Jadefire satyrs nestled between them and the border. Fortunately this was enough to placate lord Banehollow at the moment.

He'd set the new arrivals to corrupting the local wildlife to deter the approach of the enemy. The necrolytes had been set to raising the dead almost non-stop and binding them to rune stones in the defence of shadow hold.

However the reports read the enemy scouts were making their way to the Emerald sanctuary, a small Cenarion outpost at this very moment.

And he was responsible for the counterstrike, his objective to kill the scouts and raze the sanctuary.

He however couldn't spare the demons he still had left and was forced to send a party of satyrs to the sanctuary.

He hoped they'd succeed.

xxxxx

Fizzik sat in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron under a rat illusion, safely hidden beneath some large pieces of rubble.

His master had ordered him to scout the area.

He'd seen multiple people leaving to and fro from the pub and through a stone wall that transfigured itself into a doorway if the right sequence, which he'd already memorized, was pressed.

Waiting for an opportune moment to enter he thought about his current master. He'd been one of the first demons to be enslaved to the tome by Anetheron and had as such met many a master.

He'd felt the bond the book had with the old orc break the second his new master got attuned to it and had made himself scarce without a second thought. Refusing to return to either his old master or a prison world he'd set out exploring the world he'd found himself in.

Only to be summoned after a short while by his new master.

His new master, Harry, was by far the nicest so far. He treated Fizzik, not as some mindless burden but a being with thoughts of his own.

He had given him considerable freedom, even allowed him to eat food and hadn't tried to control him with the enslavement spells like all his other masters had done.

Master had the first week requested him countless times to call him Harry. Fizzik found the name 'Harry' a improper name for a warlock, it just sounded silly, his master wasn't even hairy!

His master had countless cans in his cellar that where filled with something his master called 'spam'. It was quite obvious the master didn't like it but Fizzik found it one of the greatest foods he'd ever eaten. Master had even told him he could eat them all. He was going to savour it.

He'd even started entering stores stealthily in his rat form to acquire more of the stuff.

His master had also a magical capacity large enough to fully sustain him. This was something that rarely happened and allowed him access to his illusions. Masters shadow bolts where even able to easily affect inorganic matter!

Maybe he could guide his master into summoning the others, he'd a debt to pay to Rakaiah for his escape after all.

xxxxx

December 2 1986

Fizzik had diligently scouted the magical alleys behind the pub during the last week.

Harry was consequently told about their contents by his familiar. Fizzik had found many stores selling various magical items and books which he mostly claimed to be useless.

He'd also explored a multitude of the side alleys, where upon one seemed to hang a darker magical aura but he'd only found a handful of stores he deemed to call adequate here.

Fizziks latest report had been about a bank guarded by small, stout and ferocious creatures who'd been able to see through his illusion. They however hadn't showed any outward reactions to his appearance leading the imp to believe demons such as him were an unknown in this community. The lack of sources of fel energy in the area gave this idea some credibility.

Fizzik had started to urge him to summon his next demon familiar. He'd explained to his master that usually a warlock only kept one demon at a time by his side due to the strain put on one's magic. He'd explained to his masters his magical capacity was very large making him able to ignore the strain.

His master however wanted to summon a voidwalker, the next step in summoning according to the tome. He'd cautiously advised against the idea.

The tome had explained to his master voidwalkers where demons that would follow their masters with unquestionable loyalty and follow his every command.

Fizzik however had taken it upon himself to explain the other side of the coin.

He'd explained about the Burning Legion, the demons he summoned either belonging to the forces of its vast army or escaped and imprisoned no longer willing to endure the endless bloodshed.

He carefully explained to his master who was shooting him a paranoid look that he belonged to the second group, making his master utter a sigh of relief.

So he told his master how he'd refused to cooperate with and consequently betrayed his overseers only to be promptly shipped to Mardum for torture and imprisonment, only for a dreadlord to come along and bind the essence of himself and others to the tome his master was holding.

The tome forced him to come when summoned and serve his master, making him unable to lie directly to his master. It however had a secondary function. The demon could be summoned through the circle already present in the book instead of a drawn out circle, making the demon dependent on the tome for its magic to sustain themselves and enslaved to its wielder.

He urged his master to never summon a demon through the book except for the voidwalkers. Who lacked such a personalized circle in the book. Namely because there weren't any voidwalkers not in league with the legion.

Fizzik told his master they were beings of elemental energy, almost completely composed of shadow and chaos energy. Their touch could suck the life-force out of their victims.

All voidwalkers followed the greatest of their kind: the voidlord Dimensius. Therefore many of the wiser warlocks chose to forego the summoning of a voidwalker to prevent information from leaking to the voidlord.

Lastly he told about the destruction of the planet K'aresh by the voidlord. The ethereal species, beings completely composed out of arcane energy had fled the planet. This made voidwalkers and their summoners unwelcome among their people who were found virtually everywhere as the primary race of traders among the stars.

xxxxx

The information provided by his imp was a lot to take in. He had decided to forego the summoning of a voidwalker on the urging of Fizzik.

Fizziks confession however didn't make him trust the imp. He may be unable to lie but that didn't stop him from withholding information.

Although the information provided about the legion after some further prodding secured the belief in Harry that he should stay unaffiliated with them. It wouldn't do draw their focus towards him after all.

Narrowing his eyes at the imp Harry asked the creature: 'then what do you suggest my next summon should be'?

'A succubus master', the imp proclaimed. 'The tome should have the instructions for the summoning of three succubae, triplets. Bound to the it in person, like I was'.

Opening the book to the relevant page, the book described the succubae as beautiful women with large batwings, well versed in the arts of pleasure and pain. They have the ability to manipulate those weak of will. These creatures are very intelligent and wilful, often seeing their master as their property and extremely jealous of others of the opposite sex when they have dealings with their master.

The book displayed three circles for the summoning of succubae, the centre runes which were supposed to display the demons name differed for each.

'Why would you have me summon these three succubae Fizzik'? Harry asked the imp.

Gaze averted to the ground Fizzik answered: 'The three succubae to who these circles apply are sisters master.' 'The dreadlord Anetheron had them added to the tome when they attempted to flee from the legion, they were to join a rebellious faction of demons going against the Legion. The dreadlord as punishment enslaved them to the tome'.

Fizzik continued: 'When you got your hand on this book the bond I had with my previous master was broken allowing me to escape from his custody. The three succubae, being greater demons had a stronger bond and are thus still forced to save my old master until a summoning occurs which breaks this bond'.

'Rakaiah, the succubus described in the left circle, helped me escape, I owe her a favour master'.

Alright Harry sighed 'you've convinced me. I'll start drawing out the first circle and we'll go looking for reagents tonight, do you by any chance also know which reagents are required? The book doesn't say?'

'They're women master' the imp exclaimed snickering 'I hardly understand what goes on in their heads, through chocolate often does the trick'.

xxxxx

Fel'dan sat in his rooms staring at his personal notes. Banehollow had known, he had known the very minute when his grimoire had gone missing.

Banehollow had called him useless without his crutch. It was some perverse game for the dreadlord to see him flail about in an attempt to keep his powerbase intact with a large portion of his power missing.

This amusement ended however when none of the satyrs he'd sent out to the sanctuary had managed to return. The forces of the Cenarion Circle had consequently marched up the slopes towards the sanctuary splitting them of from the large satyr presence still present in the ruins of Costellas to the southwest and the secret routes leading to the safety of Darkshore.

Banehollow had appointed one of the new arrivals from the Burning Blade by the name of Jugkar Grim'rod to his previous position when his rage had subsided. He himself had luckily not been put to death, he could still be of use when the enemy invaded as a glorified doorstop.

He'd been placed in his old rooms and tasked to remain there and to start, with the help of the necrolytes, the resurrection of as many undead druids as possible for the upcoming attack.

Jugkar had upon his arrival brought a felguard with him. Rathorian, the name of the demon, had been placed in his chambers acting as an overseer to prevent any more mistakes on his part.

It isn't as if things could get any worse.

A shout came from the entrance of the hold: 'enemy forces have been spotted at the first watchtower, they're attacking!'

Curse his rotten luck.

xxxxx

Harry and Fizzik where going through the various packed foodstuffs Harry had acquired from the store a month ago in the hope of finding something useable for the ritual, he luckily had enough salt left for the three circles.

Harry was about done with his pile having had no success finding anything. So as he discarded the last cans of food Harry looked over towards Fizzik.

The imp seemed to take considerably longer searching through his foodstuffs. This was mainly because each can of spam was reverently picked out, hugged, kissed, polished and dragged over to a separate pile.

Hiding a smile at Fizziks peculiar behaviour Harry called out to Fizzik he was done and already would start drawing out the left circle in the book, meant for Fizziks succubus friend.

Grabbing one of the bags of salt Harry set drawing the circles for the ritual.

Knowing what he was doing he made a lot faster progress then the first time. Regularly checking the correctness of his work he saw he made far fewer mistakes then the first time.

As he was about done an hour later Fizzik had finally managed to go through all his foodstuffs shouting a cry of triumph as he brought one item forward towards Harry.

With a large grin he held above his head a large jar of chocolate paste. Harry's grin matched the imps own.

Finishing up the circle, Fizzik pointing out some mistakes he'd made as he reverently put the jar of chocolate paste in one of the three circles for ritual items.

'What now master'? Fizzik asked.

'We'll need two more ritual items Fizzik, what would you suggest'?

The imp, taking on a thinking pose started to exclaim all the things he knew others liked in their circles. Through his ravings it seemed that circles for succubae when a ritual component was added had items attributed to pain, seduction and femininity.

Young as Harry was he'd be unable and unwilling to get anything along the first two lines, which left the last category.

A quick discussion with his imp had both going their own way searching for an additional item.

xxxxx

That afternoon Harry set out travelling deeper into the city.

He had a clear idea what he should get as a ritual item. Fizzik would probably steal some beauty products like shampoo's so he had decided to avoid those. He'd set out to get some roses, which some gardens near the city centre always seemed to have large amounts of when shown on the telly.

So Harry made his way past Chelsea harbour traveling over the Chelsea Embankment following the road alongside the Tames shore, signs on the roads side pointing to Westminster Abbey in the distance.

He stopped his trek however when the first of the many parks in London came in sight. Raneligh gardens said a large comforting sign standing above a gateway. He'd heard of flower shows given here on the radio Harry recalled, back when he still lived with the Dursleys.

Entering the park Harry however encountered the first snag in his plan.

It was December.

The flowers he was after weren't present aside from some bushels of snow clocks still growing on the sides of the paved park roads.

A large part of the park also didn't seem accessible and seemed to belong to an hospital.

Leaving the park Harry resolutely continued his trek down the waterside.

Luck was with him as he encountered another park. This one went by the name of St. George Square and wasn't very large.

As Harry circled the park a closer examination provided also no flowers.

The creeping feeling about the impending doom of his mission was luckily for Harry on the other side of the park forestalled by a couple of signs pointing down Belgrave road showing the direction of Hyde park, Green park and St. James park.

How many parks did this city have?

xxxxx

As Harry walked down Belgrave road, crossed Belgrave square and was nearing Piccadilly he was glad he'd chosen to wear some of the better clothes he'd taken. They didn't make him seem to out of place with the large amounts of shoppers buying gifts fort the fast approaching Christmas holidays.

He got some odd looks as a six year old walking alone down the street but the green and red sweater he wore, displaying a smiling reindeer gave him in general a very gaudy look. This oddly enough seemed to stop the local people from approaching him.

Crossing Piccadilly he saw a smattering of parks and his prize.

In front of a palace in the middle of three parks was a square riddled with tourists. On this square stood a statue mate of white marble with a golden angel on top. Surrounding the statue where a number of flowerbeds.

Unknown to Harry fresh flowers got planted regularly in the winter to keep the flowerbeds in pristine shape in honour of the Queen Victoria Memorial.

And Harry, making his way through the crowd found himself soon standing near the flowerbeds and when nobody was watching quickly snatched a couple hands of red roses tucking them beneath his sweater.

Quickly making himself scarce he set on his return journey.

xxxxx

By the time Harry returned to his hideout it was dark.

Tired he entered the underground basement only to find Fizzik waiting for him. Apparently the imp had arrived sometime before him because Fizzik had built a throne out of the cans he'd scavenged earlier that day, upon which he sat snoring.

Laying the roses in the second ritual space with a tired sigh Harry looked inquisitively towards the imp and asked what item he'd managed to scavenge for the ritual.

The imp simply walked to Harry's makeshift bed, the clothes he'd stolen from the store a month ago and had no use for, and tore a summer dress out of the pile it's label still attached and displaying it was for sale.

'What'? Fizzik questioned 'Women like clothes right'?

Harry felt a sudden urge to throttle the imp. He'd trekked half the day through London in search of the right item while Fizzik just picked a random item from the stash beside him.

'Then why did you have to leave'? Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

'To get the candles master', Fizzik exclaimed. 'It's tradition, we need to do this with candles at midnight'.

Grabbing the dress and laying it in the circle Harry felt a headache developing as he ground out: 'tradition'?

'Yes master, I read you know' the imp said defensively as he pulled a couple of books from underneath his new chair. The books clearly had seen better days and had several pages sticking out and others missing.

'Tradition should be followed' Fizzik said imperiously, stretching out his hand to give Harry the books.

'I didn't know you could read', Harry said absentmindedly, carefully examining the books who's titles turned out to be Macbeth and the wizard of Oz.

Eyeing Fizzik who'd started setting up and lighting various candles around the circle Harry sighed and said: 'This isn't necessary you know'.

'Yet oftentimes, to win us to our harm, the instrument of darkness tell us', Fizzik exclaimed pointing at the candles.

Sighing at the poor quote Harry decided to just give in. 'Prepare your traditions them I'm getting some sleep'.

Flopping down on his makeshift bed he'd caught Fizzik saying: 'Sleep no more! Fizzik does murder sleep'.

'Why the wizard of Oz by the way'? Harry asked fearing the answer. 'I feel a relation with Toto' the imp mumbled, 'What he must go through following such a inconsiderate human master all the time'.

Harry groaned, this was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

Fel'dan had instructed the acolytes still under his command to start barricading the entrance to his chambers.

Five hours ago Cenarion Circle forces had marched up the road and confronted the border outposts.

The enemy forces had made their way towards the main plaza of Jaedanar, right before the entrance of shadow hold. The enemy had halted their assault there and started to kill all the stragglers left in the area while at the same time filling the entrance with burning debris, unsuccessfully trying to smoke them out.

His new overseer Rathorian allowed him to start barricading the door between their room and the torture room bordering the satyr quarters.

It would have been fulfilling to see the sliver of fear in the felguards eyes on any other occasion.

He hadn't spared Rakaiah a glance still brandishing the whip against the by now long dead captives Trey Lightforce and Arko'narin. She had her orders, a standard whip and defend, no need to change them now.

Sounds of battle suddenly filtered in from the entrance of the hold. They'd started to invade already!

Spurring the acolytes further on in their impromptu fortification effort he and Rathorian started lending aid to get the tunnel barricaded as quickly as possible.

The barricade was almost complete now but the sounds of battle drifted closer and closer.

Among the din of battle a shout of 'No pathetic druids will deny me my birth right'! was heard.

There went Xavalis Fel'dan thought thinking about the satyr two rooms in front of them. At least the dead of that blowhard is something I can thank them for.

As they waited they managed to complete a makeshift barrier. As the sounds of battle came closer and closer they saw images starting to move at the edge of their vision, moving to the prison cells.

So they were looking for the prisoners then?

They'd not get them back alive at least, Fel'dan thought in grim glee as out of his other eye he witnessed Rakaiah still brutalising their corpses with her whip.

A shout of 'Arko'! was heard from a night elf female standing at the edge of the torture chamber, rushing in a rage towards the succubus, others following right behind her.

As soon as she saw the state of the corpses she saw red.

Brandishing her blade she ran shouting at Rakaiah in an attempt to avenge her friends dead.

Only for her sword to travel though a dense mist. As the mist faded the words 'try not to miss me too much' where heard seemingly a whisper upon the wind.

The target of her anger gone the night elf slumped to her knees beside the alter, bawling her eyes out.

'Weak fool', muttered Fel'dan , 'set the barricade aflame, that'll deter them'. The fading of Rakaiah had not been missed by him. Someone had gotten their hands on his tome, a growl of rage crossed his lips, and was summoning his demons.

Fel'dan however failed to notice the two succubae standing behind him looking at the place Rakaiah had stood with looks of relief on their faces.

xxxxx

Fizzik sat on his chair made out of spam cans grumbling, fireball alight in his hand, lighting up the room, as Harry performed the ritual.

He had refused to wait till midnight to perform the ritual, had allowed Fizzik only to light the number of candles he called the basic minimum, and had refused to utter the chant while dancing naked. Although the big black shirt Harry wore, coming past his knees, was according to Fizzik sufficient for the mood of a ritual such as this.

Going through the steps the ritual was very similar to the one he'd used to summon Fizzik, only as the ritual progressed the ball of smoke forming in the centre was larger than the one from before and small flames appeared at the edges of the inner ring.

The flames seemed to startle Fizzik and he suddenly completely serious shouted towards Harry 'Don't stop the ritual! Rakaiah is forcing her way towards us, the friction is creating these flames'.

'She's speeding up the ritual', he uttered in wonder, quickly standing up and making his way towards Harry.

This was proven when as soon as the second turn was over the succubus appeared. But instead of standing proud as Fizzik had done she crumbled to the ground in a sobbing heap.

'Rakaiah'? Fizzik questioned softly 'are you alright? I convinced this human to summon you here'.

Looking up from her constant sobs Rakaiah seemed to swivel towards Fizziks voice, making brief eye contact with the imp as her gaze bore into Harry's.

'My sisters'! she cried out 'Please summon them quickly, they're about to die'!

Harry with a pained look hastily explained that he couldn't break the circle until an arrangement had been agreed on.

This issued a wail of despair from Rakaiah's throat.

'What if our arrangement is to discuss an agreement after this business is settled' Harry asked curiously. Seeing the succubus's hopeful look he quickly added a 'civilly' behind his sentence.

'I accept those terms, I won't harm you master if you break the circle' she urged.

'You know she can't lie, the book prevents it, she won't harm you' Fizzik said.

'I accept' Harry said, his right foot already gliding through the outer salt line while shouting towards the succubus to clear the ritual items.

As soon as the circle disrupted itself Rakaiah scooped the various items up and quickly evacuated the circle.

Harry and Fizzik immediately started restoring the circle to its previous state.

Grabbing some salt Harry started writing Moora's name in the northern quadrant while shouting out: 'Fizzik, I'm writing both their names in the circle, can the ritual sustain the magical force'.

'You'd be forced to provide some of your own magic master, shoulder some of the burden as it were' Fizzik hastily replied, 'or we could add an additional circle, but that will take at least an hour'.

As Harry turned to write Salia's name in the southern quadrant he shouted: 'I'll provide some of my own.'

Both quickly finishing the restoration of the circle Harry set to summoning once again. He went through the steps in a slightly higher pace as he once again paced around the circle.

The cellar was avoid of any sounds except Harry's chanting and the quiet sobs of Rakaiah, who'd retreated to one of the corners of the room.

Smoke and large amounts of fire soon started to appear in the circle as the two succubae forced their way through the nether towards their new summoner.

After three turns around the circle, a small bang echoed through the cellar as two succubae suddenly forced their way into the material plane. One of the two gravely wounded.

Shouting to Fizzik to get the health stones they'd stocked up over the last month he spoke to the two new arrivals: 'Agree to discuss civilly an arrangement after she has been aided', while pointing at the downed blue skinned succubus.

The red skinned unharmed succubus in the circle looked at him diverting her gaze from her sister, eyes widening in realization. The words 'I agree' almost immediately burst from her throat, her wounded sister only a few seconds later after her urging.

Quickly once again breaking the circle Harry made his way to the wounded succubus and checked over her wound.

She had a deep gash from her shoulder to her lower abdomen. She was lucky her heart and lungs where missed.

Fizzik ran towards him with the health stones as he started casting a health funnel spell towards the downed succubus, converting his own magical energy into life energy for the demon.

This was the latest spell he'd been working on due to Fizziks urging. The imp had told him it would be great if he could master it so he could heal his companions if harm befell them.

The spell was still a work in progress doing less healing then it should but even then it was making remarkable progress, already seeming to slowly stop the bleeding.

For the next hour the cellar was silent as a young boy poured his magical energy through a spell into a demon to make her heal. Once every fifteen minutes the boy would utilize a life tap, cannibalizing his own life force to refill his magic reserves, swallowing a health stone directly after.

As the wound started to scab over, immediate danger gone, the boy was dead tired yet continued on.

As muscles started to knit together inside the wound and tissue started to reform, the boy continued blinking black spots out of his vision.

Barely cognisant he continued on as the skin over the wound itself started to return, taking on a healthy blueish sheen.

When the succubus finally rose from the ground her wound healed, the boy fell over fainted from fatigue. The last thing he felt before his conscious left the waking plane was arms catching him as he fell.

xxxxx

Through a vast underground cavern ran a scream: 'No… No!, This is my domain! You cannot have… it'.

This shout came from the dreadlord standing tall at the caverns back, who promptly cast a massive carrion swarm spell at the first line of attackers advancing towards his defenders.

'Pathetic mortals, I will build a new empire on your corpses'! it shouted as his spell overtook most of the attackers.

Still the losses from his side where severe. Grimrod, the newly appointed overseer of Shadow Hold lay dead a few feet away, his corpse charred by the overpowered fire blast that had slain him.

Somewhere before him Fel'dan sagged to the ground, arrow protruding through his left knee, screaming in pain as he ordered his two succubae to defend him.

The blue one, stepping forward faced a warrior coming towards her, broadsword in hand, already swinging his blade.

But a second after the sword connected it passed right through the succubus, cleaving her masters head of.

As both succubae disappeared, one gravely wounded, their last words: 'Next time I'll be the master' and 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do', where heard by the dreadlords ears.

A shudder of fury ran through its body. Fel'dan was truly an utterly incompetent. He should never allowed the warlock to rise as far through the ranks as he did.

He was aware the warlock had lost Anetherons grimoire but he wasn't aware someone else was using it.

Seeing his forces rapidly starting to dwindle and seeing the day was lost Banehollow ran to the back most chamber of the hold, his personal portal chamber.

Hastily uttering the chant used to activate one of his personal portals anchored here he felt himself gliding through the nether to the closest Legion gateway available.

As the highest ranking member of the Legion on Azeroth pulled himself through the portal he seethed in anger.

Appearing in the Manorroc Coven in southern Desolace a shout of rage rippled from his lungs as he'd gained his first lungful of air.

Calming himself down, putting a tight leash on his rage he took stock of where he was.

Desolace, the place offered endless possibilities. The Legion presence was large in the south, far larger than the Alliance and Horde, according to his spies, thought it was.

He'd first need to inform the local commander, the doomlord Azrethoc of the state of affairs and place him under his banners and get a message to his superiors. He would then make his way northeast towards the large satyr presence in the region to secure their loyalty.

Lastly he would make his way to Thunder Axe Fortress guarding the only mountain pass that gave entrance to this region from the north, which was firmly in hands of the Burning Blade.

He would settle there for the time being, licking his wounds and building his forces.

The legion had plans for this region. Although they weren't meant to be actualized for another ten years the need for additional legion forces after the fall of Shadow Hold would see these plans enacted far sooner.

But first, he'd need to find a corpse to disguise himself. His and the legions interests where far better served if he was undercover.

If he had a disguise he could sent a message to his master, Lord Anetheron.

The enemies focus would be on Felwood for the moment giving him enough time to disappear form their radar.

Every loss would only strengthen his hatred further, lending him greater strength to perform the Legions tasks.

For the glory of Lord Kil'Jaeden!

xxxxx

 **AN:** so this is the fourth chapter and it's over 6000 words, my largest chapter so far! I've already started on the next chapter and i'm past the 5000 mark already!

As you guys have seen, this chapter had a teaser for diagon alley although i dont plan on sending Harry headfirst into the magical world ...yet.

I'll probably won't be writing about Banehollow for a while although the events here at the end will have an impact later in the story, a sort of butterfly effect if you will.

Another warcraft character will make an appearance in the next chapter, i like to think an unexpected one.

I really started to dislike Fel'dan as the story progressed so I felt really good finishing him off, that arrow through the knee felt really therapeutic for me.

As for the succubus summoning: Nutella is love, Nutella is life.

* I will put the rating to M for the next chapter, because I'm dealing with succubae and i'm paranoid*

Thanks for the many positive reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

xxxxx

As Harry slowly returned to the waking world the first thing his slowly awakening mind registered was a feeling of warmth and softness.

As he opened his eyes his second thought went along the lines of: 'what the Hell'?

This thought was directly followed by a sense of embarrassment.

His very first thought can be summarized as something closely resembling various sounds like 'meep'! And other sounds, mostly made by sleeping murlocs, like 'mrrgl'!

For you see, Harry was tightly held by the three succubae, nestled in their embrace.

His body was firmly pressed against Salia, the red succubus who unknown to Harry had grabbed him as he fainted the night before and since then hadn't let go.

His head was pressed tightly against her body just below her quiet large breasts.

On his other side, tightly pressed against him was Rakaiah, her milky white skin just visible from the corner of his eyes.

Both succubae had attempted to unfurl their wings around him, cocooning him against their bodies, but had not quite managed.

After some inspection of his environment he found the blue succubus, Moora, the one he'd healed the night before laying half atop the other two succubae hugging one of his arms, stretched outside of the winged cocoon and held tightly against her, his fingers curled around one of the horns on her head, causing the succubus to moan in her sleep every time his fingers moved.

As he slowly started to extricate himself from his current position he was startled from the sound of snickering coming from the other side of the room.

Averting his gaze from the succubae Harry's eyes focussed on Fizzik, trying his best to smother his laughter about Harry's current position.

'Not a word', Harry whispered towards the imp, his face covered in a red flush.

'Master, pay no attention to the man behind the curtain' Fizzik said, a large grin on his face while his left hand seemed to stroke an invisible goatee.

Harry groaned, he should have burned those books when he had the chance.

xxxxx

An hour later saw Harry and the various demons seated in a circle inside the cellar.

Fizzik sat beside him looking at the three succubae sitting across from them.

'As was said the night before, we would come to an arrangement in a more peaceful setting', Harry started to talk carefully.

As Moora visibly flinched, no doubt recalling the terrible wound she'd been healed of last night, the other two stared unflinchingly at Harry, it would have been quiet the imposing sight if not for the slight smiles on their faces.

'We owe you a debt master', Salia began, ignoring the groan from their summoner about his name being Harry, which caused the other two succubae to giggle.

'But I must ask', Salia continued, 'What had you planned to offer us for our agreement'.

Harry rubbing the back of his head answered:' pretty much the same arrangement I have with Fizzik here at the moment,' I'll ask for some of your blood, like I did with him but I give you the autonomy to do as you wish if I don't require your services.'

'What do you think of your master Fizzik'? Moora suddenly questioned the imp, 'should we bind ourselves to him'?

'What it's worth', Fizzik said hesitantly,' This master is way better than our last, I like him a lot more, if there is something you want you should ask', he finished nervously.

'One condition', Rakaiah whispered, her voice barely audible,' that book', she said her words coated in loathing as she pointed at the offending object, 'it has enslavement spells for our kind, our previous master used them almost constantly on his summons.

Those spells have the power to force one of us to slaughter the others with a smile on our face, so I would ask of you to allow us to destroy the page on which these binding spells reside'.

'My condition', Moora chimed in filling the silence Rakaiah's words had left, 'would be that you allow us a measure of autonomy, to allow us to make our own decisions if they don't interfere with your own plans'.

'I and my sisters always have had a love for various subjects we've often been forbidden to pursue because of narrow minded masters'.

'Then my condition' Salia continued, 'would be that you threat us fairly, something I expect you were ready to give, taking in the events of last night', she said with a wry smile.

'I agree to all these conditions applying to each of you', Harry said with a smile. 'The agreement I stuck with Fizzik was fairly simpler but I basically allow him the same things you proposed'.

'Then it is agreed on', Salia announced, 'you'll be our new master, master'.

With a groan Harry answered: 'It's just Harry'.

A laugh rang from Salia and Moora, 'Harry it is then master' they said, 'but now let us finish the contract'.

Harry was caught unaware by the third succubus, Rakaiah, glomping his side. 'Thank you M- Harry', she exclaimed. 'You've done so much for me already'. 'You got me not only away from my previous master, but summoned my sisters in their hour of need and even healed Moora'.

Tears shining at the corners of her eyes she drew Harry closer to herself.

Feeling an incoming attack of tears, Harry hugged her back soothingly the best he could, gently rubbing small circles on her back.

Rakaiah turning a teary smile his way said, some cheer returning to her voice:' I'd offer you some of my blood master, if you'd be willing to accept it'.

'Ours as well', the other two succubae chimed in, having watched the events unfold.

Offering Rakaiah one of the butcher knives, she carefully grabbed it from him and with a flinch sliced her right wrist.

Suddenly grabbing behind her, lifting Harry up and setting him on her lap facing forward, ignoring his cries of alarm, she pressed the back of his head against her breasts while shoving the wound, spilling blood, against his mouth.

With a muffle of protest his mouth was pressed to the wound and he began drinking the demons blood.

Where Fizziks blood had been yellow and he hadn't drank more than a handful, Rakaiah's blood was a sickly purple as she kept Harry's mouth pressed against the wound for a full two minutes, until he started to feel bloated.

This whole scene made Harry feel incredibly awkward.

Meanwhile Fizzik was cackling as he watched the events unfold, Moora and Salia placed on the side-lines by their sister jealously glaring the longer it took.

As Rakaiah let up on the pressure keeping her arm in place after the two minutes, Harry without thinking cast a health funnel spell at Rakaiah, causing her wound to close and to smile in thanks.

Telling them to wait for a minute and quickly running outside he returned with a few bags filled with water.

Giving one to Rakaiah he told her to drink while handing the other two to Fizzik as he turned towards the other two.

'Who's next'? He asked.

Moora ran quickly forward beating Salia as she flung herself at Harry.

'Harry'! She shouted, 'I can't thank you enough for healing me', she continued more sedated, 'please accept some of my blood as well'.

Placing him in the same position Rakaiah had held him Moora slit her wrist and forced Harry to drink.

Stopping around the same time Rakaiah had she showed him a gentle smile whispering: 'Thank you Master Harry', as she made way for the last of the sisters to establish the contract.

Moora walked towards Fizzik, who already had a bag of water ready for her, passing the last sister in the process.

With a mischievous wink Salia sauntered towards Harry. She asked him to stand up as she went on her knees in front of him.

Taking the knife and holding it between them she quickly made a cut at the base of her neck.

Dropping the knife and enveloping Harry's whole body with hers, firmly pressing his mouth to the wound, from which he started to drink, Salia let out an involuntary moan as she used her wings and tail to circle the both of them and bind them closely together.

Sending a smug look towards her two sisters, she made Harry drink for two minutes before she released him. Her two sisters bristling and sending her angered looks.

When the contract was established, Harry, slightly dizzy, made his way over to the grimoire laying forgotten on the ground.

As he tore the last page out of the book, the one confirmed to hold the enslavement runes, the three sisters started to squabble with each other.

As Fizzik gleefully set the page on fire, Harry got the feeling he was in for some interesting times.

xxxxx

As soon as the contract had been established there'd been a disagreement between the sisters.

Rakaiah had brought forward the ceremonial items to show her sisters, making the other two jealous.

Most jealous looks where directed to the dress and flowers, not surprising Harry thought as the three where completely naked except for a little leather armour.

Sensing the impending squabble, Rakaiah had promptly taken the summer dress and pulled it over her head, mindful of her horns, resulting in making the argument more heated.

Harry quickly put himself between the females, telling them that as a ceremonial gift they could just like Rakaiah have some clothing to wear. They could take what they wished from the pile of clothes they'd all slept on.

What followed was tug of war between the two succubae for the best clothes.

After half an hour of arguing between the two Salia and Mora were clothed, both in simple skirt and t-shirt combo's although Salia had also salvaged a blouse out of the squabble.

Harry made a mental note about shopping in the future.

He passed the rest of the morning and afternoon, getting to know the three women.

Salia had a fiery personality only matched by the orange hue of her skin. She was the oldest of the sisters and was fiercely protective of the other two.

She was ranked among her kind as a vile temptress, one of the five ranks available for succubae in the Legion. Her rank being the middle rank.

She deemed herself an expert in the arcane arts many mages professed showing Harry a spell called polymorph which she used on Fizzik, turning the imp into a sheep for a short while.

She also said to have quite a hand in the Azerothian art of alchemy, claiming herself to be near grandmaster level.

In the many little arguments the sisters had she seemed to see it as het duty, as the oldest, to always come out on top, more often than not escalating the arguments due to her light teasing of her sisters or Harry.

Moora was the middle sister and had a blue hue to her skin. Her personality could be just as playful as Salia's only hers was more subdued at most times, a personality resembling Salia coming to the fore as she uttered sudden exclamations, only to reign herself in afterwards.

Through if Salia was to be believed her sister had quiet the mischievous streak burrowed deep within her personality.

She was ranked one rank higher then Salia, a maiden of pain.

As she spoke about herself it was revealed Moora was utterly obsessed by runes. She was an avid enchanter and was fluent in the runic magic's of the legion and a race called the titans, fully able to spell out their complete runic alphabets.

Most of the arguments between the sisters seemed to be mainly between her and Salia, Rakaiah oftentimes being recruited to the side of one of her two sisters.

Speaking of Rakaiah, the pale white succubus seemed the most subdued of the three and seemingly lacking any emotion except when around Harry or her sisters, the first catching a constant sense of gratefulness coming from the demon while around her sisters showing a more subdued mix of the older two's personalities, although by the end of the morning she slowly seemed to be showing more emotions around him and Fizzik as well.

She was a prodigy in the use of illusions and glamours able to befuddle all senses.

Rakaiah's rank, being the youngest, was surprising. She was a queen of suffering, the highest rank one of their kind could apparently achieve.

And that's where their problems with the legion stemmed from.

Rakaiah didn't want the rank of queen, she'd been granted it purely by her power levels which were said to be larger than the average succubus.

But a queen of sufferings job was to bring pain to the Legions enemies.

Torture was something Rakaiah truly despised.

Forced in her role she had eventually broken under the emotional strain, retreating inside of herself and shutting all others out except for her sisters.

It was a wonder she'd managed to come out of it as well as she did.

Seeing this her sisters had managed to come into contact with a rogue faction of demons calling themselves the Illidari, promising them a life of their choosing as long as they served a new lord by the name of Illidan.

So they fled taking their sister with them, pursuers hot on their heels.

But their escape was not to be.

A dreadlord, apparently one of the most terrible types of demon, by the name of Mephistroth lay in wait in the twisting nether, as they'd entered the portal set to take them to Illidan, he lay waiting, cutting the connections of the portal to its brother on Outland.

Left floating in the nothingness that was the Twisting Nether the demon seized them and put them into cages created from his very magic.

Mephistroth was truly feared by the three succubae. He had since the dreadlord Tichondrius died, the most powerful one of their kind, achieved the rank of second in power among the Nathrezim.

He'd consequently taken them to the most powerful of their kind, his older brother Anetheron.

Anetheron had been believed to be slain in battle, fallen alongside the great demon lord Archimonde during some battle over a mountain called Hyjal.

But through some trickery, scrying and a lot of manipulating of the energies of the nether, Mephistroth managed to pull his brothers body through the nether currents towards his location, the very moment the killing blow struck.

It was here Anetheron was licking his wounds and had just finished creating his grimoire.

Their blood was forcibly taken to craft circles of summoning, put directly inside the grimoire and spells of enslavement added for the wielders benefit.

After this they'd been taken to Mardum and imprisoned there.

Through the endless torture the portals leaving the place where just in sight, mocking them with their silent vigil.

A dreadlord underling of Anetheron named Banehollow had been given the book for the use of his shadow council and so the story the three succubae told came to its end, regaling Harry about their last master and the many tasks they were forced to undertake and orders they had to follow under the orc warlock.

This was mostly told by Salia and Moora as Rakaiah seemed quite distraught, pressing herself against Salia's side as she with the other arm grabbed Harry in a tight hug, who'd tried to console her as best he could as the story was told.

As their story ended with their summoning by him Harry swore to them never to dismiss their summoning unless their lives were at risk, not wanting to send them back to Mardum.

It was in the silence that issued after the story of the three succubae that Fizzik spoke up, 'I feel it is time to tell my tale as well', he said.

As the attention of the three focussed on him he continued:'The three of you first met me under our previous master, and I owe you thanks Rakaiah, for distracting Fel'dan long enough for me to make my escape'.

'But first I have to correct you on an error you made in your story, Tichondrius isn't dead', the imp said in a morbid voice.

'How'? Salia gasped, looking questioningly at the imp.

'I used to be under the command of Tichondrius', Fizzik began.

So Fizzik told his story about how he'd been part of the dreadlords retinue. He'd been there, the first days of the scourge and as the scourge grew under the leadership of Tichondrius and Mal'ganis he'd started to grow resentful of the scheming dreadlords.

Deciding he wanted no part anymore in their vile schemes he'd defected after Archimonde had been summoned, a little before the same Illidan the succubae had attempted to flee to had slain him.

Needless to say, the Legions agents had quickly captured him and delivered him back to Tichondrius.

Instead of putting him to death however Tichondrius gave him to Anetheron who'd promptly bound him to the tome he'd just started to create back then.

Enslaved Anetheron had forced him to serve Tichondrius once more and so he had witnessed Illidan slaying the vile dreadlord.

Tichondrius released him from his servitude due to 'his death', but Fizzik wasn't a fool. He'd been privy too many of the plans the dreadlords made between each other.

He'd known Mephistroth had been waiting in the Nether. He was the backup. In case any of the dreadlords were to be slain he was supposed to summon them back to the Twisting Nether.

All the prominent dreadlords of the last war were still alive awaiting their next chance to strike their unsuspecting prey on the planet of Azeroth.

Although Tichondrius would most likely be dead by now or otherwise incapacitated, the schemes of the other dreadlords had incapacitated him in such a way no-one could find him.

As Fizzik finished his tale it was Moora who asked: 'Fizzik, would you deem it possible for the dreadlords to arrive here'?

Surprisingly Fizzik barked out a laugh as he said:' Possible no doubt, but likely it is not. Didn't you feel it when you got summoned'? he continued, 'Master pulled us not only through the Nether towards his location, I felt the very barriers of space fold as I was brought here'.

'We're very far away from the galaxy we know, the probability is high this might be a new dimension entirely'!

'If this is true, the Legion can't reach us'! Salia exclaimed, followed by a whoop of joy from Moora's and a hopeful smile from Rakaiah.

Harry's head was spinning from this influx of information as he blurted out, ' You're from a different dimension, how can you be sure' ?!

'Let us test this shall we', Fizzik said, he grabbed something from behind the tufts of hair around his neck, slowly opening his hands to reveal a slightly pulsing purple gem.

xxxxx

'This', Fizzik said, is an ethereal beacon stone, 'I filched it from our previous master', he continued shooting a look at the succubae.

'Basically this pulses a message to the nearest ethereal beacon, sending a standard message of contact towards it and receiving a reply of confirmation in response'. 'Sending out multiple pulses allows one to triangulate ones position between the stars'.

Sending three quick pulses of magic through the stone, the people surrounding the gem waited anxiously to see a response from the crystal.

They were surprised to be blinded by a bright white glow.

'It's as I thought', Fizzik said, 'these gems are supposed to give out a blue pulse of magic the moment they make contact. The white flash indicated all my magic returned at once, not able to make a connection. it seems we're in a different dimension entirely'.

xxxxx

In a white coffin floating inside the Twisting Nether several alarms started to flash.

Warp stalker Shafiq, code QPJ34, looked at the various measuring instruments, shifting his mist like body in the small space, stripped of the bandages maintaining a humanoid shape, to get a closer look at the various readings.

The readings proved to be considerably curious.

He was stationed here at sector Tetlon-7b to monitor something that in laymen's terms was called an edge by their kind.

The universe was infinite. Still it had edges if you will, spaces where the fabric of space pressed against other infinite universes.

The alarms where nothing new, mana fluctuations and rips in the space-time continuum where quite frequent in such a place, as seem by the plethora of warp rifts lithering the space around him all leading to spaces unknown.

What was strange however was the signal he'd received, the standard gamma-PX3 contact signal issued by the Ethereum thirty-six years ago, from one of the rifts.

Contact had been established with an other dimension!

Deploying the signal-buoy from his craft to mark his point of origin, Shafiq stabilized the mana tether and powered up the ether-relays.

As the system checklist came out positive, and his warp-pylon kit, used for establishing portals, holograms and other sorts of contact with his home base was as usual in pristine condition, he activated the primary mana-relay.

He wondered what interesting events lay in his future as he barrelled through the warp rift the signal had come from.

xxxxx

After they'd all calmed down from this information and Harry managed to wrap his mind about what he'd just been told, the conversation started to come to its end.

Harry had told his own story after Fizzik was finished, telling the demons about his life with his relatives, during which he was engulfed in hugs by the three succubae.

They all felt somehow lighter however, having managed to air the grievances in their pasts.

'Let's go out and have a look at this city we've found ourselves in', Salia suddenly exclaimed.

Harry however urged the three to reconsider, they very clearly weren't human and would likely be immediately recognised as demons.

It was Moora however who derailed Harry's argument with a burst of laughter.

'Did you forget master, Rakaiah is quite adept in the use of illusions', she said.

With a small smirk on her otherwise emotionless face Rakaiah waved her hand, hiding their inhuman features and taking the appearances of three beautiful women.

'All right', Harry sighed, 'I'll give you a tour', Harry continued with a small smile.

xxxxx

It was with a sense of wonder the three succubae followed Harry through the towering metropolis. Fizzik at their side taking the form of various small animals as they went.

They'd never been in a human city so large before.

Harry had taken them to various monuments he'd also wished to see but in general they'd just wandered the busy city streets.

He'd even taken them down Charing Cross Road, pointing out the magical pub they'd discovered, Fizzik regaling them with tales about the magical alleys behind the pub, even going as far as pointing out a locksmith on one of the side streets which apparently held a back door to one of the side alleys of this magical district.

But it was as they were walking past a certain store something caused Rakaiah to pause.

'M- Harry', she quickly corrected herself as she spoke, 'Have you given any thought to our current living arrangements'?

Seeing she was looking at an estate agents office they were passing, peering with interest at the various housing brochures listed under a red banner proudly displaying the name Connells, Harry spoke up: 'Rakaiah, I'd love to live in one of those houses but I simply lack the funds to buy one of them, not that they'd let me with my current age'.

'Let us see about that Harry', Moora said, laying a hand on his shoulder as the three women entered, Harry curiously behind them.

As Moora and Rakaiah made their way towards the reception Salia made her way over to Harry, whispering: 'we succubae are very adept at making the weak-willed follow our commands Harry, we'll get ourselves a proper place to live'. 'We'll even let you stay', she finished with a wink, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry, disliked that they were practically stealing a home consoled himself with the taught it was at least already destined to be sold and had no current residents.

He'd be forced to find a new home in the coming months anyway he supposed. He lived in a cellar directly beside a river, it was a wonder the place hadn't been flooded yet.

Moora and Rakaiah had finished their talk at the reception very quickly, leaving the receptionist behind who was blankly staring at the space in front of her.

'The boss of this establishment is available and expecting us', Moora said with a large grin, gesturing for the others to follow.

Quickly entering the door behind the reception area they followed the hallway to a door with the words 'manager's office' in golden letters nailed on the door.

As they entered the office a slightly irritated looking small balding man in his late fifties started opening his mouth, a dismissal on his lips.

The words however never left his lips as his gaze shifted into a leer at the sight of three beautiful women filling his office.

The words 'how can I help you ladies', where the only words he managed to say before the charm effect of the three succubae took effect, Harry standing close by this time had to suppress a shiver as their magic saturated the air.

'Yes, you could help us', Salia began in a sultry voice, 'we're looking for a home you see, are there any you could recommend'?

Spluttering incoherently attempting to please the three women the agent quickly grabbed several portfolio from his desk drawers, handing them shakily over.

'The Soho Square area is very popular nowadays', he began, only to be stopped by Moora.

'Would you fetch us some drinks please' she said, casting a sultry look in the managers' direction, 'we're all very thirsty'.

The managers' plump face took a considerably red tint as he mumbled something along the lines of 'of course, excuse me', as he practically fled his office to complete his set task.

Rakaiah gave a sigh of relief, 'good idea getting him to leave sister, I've rarely seen a being so easily manipulated by our charm'.

'Quite disgusting wasn't he', Moora said agreeing with her sister.

Harry meanwhile had grabbed one of the portfolios and started leafing it through for suitable locations, the others quickly doing the same.

Multiple locations caught their interest and a quiet argument ensued between the five.

It was Fizzik who eventually found a home they could all agree with.

He'd found a five story house on Old Compton street. The bottom floor belonged to a convenience store and the floor above the store was owned by the stores owners.

The top three floors however where for sale.

The reason all three floors where empty was due to a recent renovation of the building. The store had bought the building during the renovation and had consequently sold the three top floors to the estate office, making a tidy profit.

Its location was close to all modes of public transport available and was just around the corner from Charing Cross Road where they'd located the magical signature.

So they'd made their decision by the time the manager came back, a tray filed with cups of tea and a soda for Harry.

The three succubae pumped more of their magic in the air around the manager, convincing the man to just transfer ownership of the apartment complex to them.

He'd called the people from the store who promised them a tour if they would come around and he'd signed over ownership to the three women. Erasing on Rakaiah's urging all evidence that his company had ever had their home in its possession.

As the manager called a cab to take them to their new home, payed for by the man himself, as he followed the directions, Salia, who'd sauntered up to him during the conversation, had whispered in his ear.

As they left the room, papers in hand Moora turned back to the manager issuing her last command to him, ordering him to forget about ever meeting them.

Despite having robbed someone Harry felt he didn't much care. The manager had reminded him far too much of his uncle to feel truly sorry for him.

As they entered the cab, managing to fit together onto the back seat, Fizzik sitting on Harry's lap, cloaked in the illusion of a dog, Harry had a small smile on his face as he realized slowly but surely, his life was turning better and better.

Forgotten in a cellar by the waterfront lay a purple gem, this gem unsuspectingly glowed blue in three short intervals, pulses of blue light softly illuminating the surroundings.

It was unfortunate the residents weren't present to see this curious phenomenon.

xxxxx

Warp stalker Shafiq was nearing the source of the signal he'd received through the rift. By his estimate he'd have less than a thousand solar systems to go before he came close to the origin of the signal.

He'd sent out the customary return pulse as soon as he'd passed the rift, it however had remained unanswered.

Not surprising, he himself didn't know how long he'd been suspended in the space between spaces, the ethereal scholars had theorized long ago time didn't exist in such places.

But once again performing the mandatory checks required of his system, he put extra power in the mana relay fluxing the mana tether in the process, shooting visible energy spikes out of the ether-relays, clearing the microscopic dust that had started to clog the internal system as he'd barrelled through one of the dust rings of a large gas giant.

He'd set up an echo-dome on the first planet after the thousand mark he'd find with temperatures suitable for humanoid species. There he'd set up his personal portal only useable with the correct password in combination with his ether signature.

It wouldn't do for others to find this possible goldmine he'd stumbled upon.

If this venture turned out profitable he maybe could start calling himself Nexus prince Shafiq.

He liked the sound of that.

xxxxx

Harry sat on one of the benches inside his new home.

They'd speedily arrived here, the cab bringing them to the front door before speeding off.

An old couple had waited for them, surprised they had bought the upper floors already, the woman with hair white as snow had identified herself as Maria Williams, while her equally old, grey haired husband, Dave Williams, had stayed behind to look after the store.

They'd gotten a tour of all three floors while she'd rambled about herself, her husband and the store which apparently sold everything from foodstuffs to the standard items readily available for tourists in the city.

Apparently a part of the fourth floor had originally been for official events, the original house having been built by a quite well of family, and featured some large rooms for the entertainment of guests.

The upper floor had the standard living accommodations one might suspect a more modern home to have sporting enough rooms to house all of them two times over.

The third floor consisted of mostly empty rooms, Maria confessed they had used it as an additional storage for the store for a long time storing Christmas decorations and the like here.

As the tour had concluded Maria had handed them the keys to the building.

Salia for good measure had lightly applied her charm on the old lady, making sure to leave a good impression, just in case.

Now however Harry was alone in the apartment with Moora. She was making her way around the fifth floor, muthering curses about improper magical insulation varied by strings of rune clusters as she scratched said runes on the sides of the appliances, making them able to endure larger quantities of magical energies before their systems short-circuited.

Salia and Rakaiah had returned to the cellar to retrieve the items stored there, Fizzik leading the way.

They'd enough rooms on the fifth floor to give each person a room each, although the succubae each made it quite clear they regretted their inability to share with him, each in their own way.

Five rooms taken there were still an equal number of bedrooms left on the fifth floor alone, not even mentioning the kitchens on each level, bathrooms and various living spaces.

They'd unanimously decided to leave the third floor untouched as of now, using it as a storage space in the future as well just as the old couple had done.

One of the large rooms on the fourth floor had been set aside as a ritual room, the four demons had also each gotten a room here, to use for their various hobbies and projects.

It was here Harry was busy setting up his own room for his future magical studies, when he heard the voices of Fizzik and Salia the both of them bantering as they climbed the stairs.

As Harry went to greet them Harry saw multiple bags lying beside them filled with the various items which had littered the cellar.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly Salia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, 'I might have charmed one of those cab drivers to get all this stuff here at once', she confessed.

Snapping her fingers her demeanour changed as she addressed harry: 'I should let you know Rakaiah stayed behind to talk to the couple from the floor below us, she's charming them to make sure they will ignore any odd noises coming from us, such as explosions, raised voices and the like', she added with a grin.

With a nod Harry started to help the two, lifting the various items to the fifth floor, Rakaiah joining in a little while later, offering a nod towards the others to let them know she'd been successful in diverting the attention of the elderly couple.

Moora was still busy with applying runes to the building, only now on the various surfaces, doors and windows. When Harry had asked she'd said they were standard runes for protection and integrity, strengthening the various surfaces they were applied on. The protection runes where there to deter unwanted visitors.

She broke of her serious explanation however to giggle at Harry's amazed look, she offered to teach him about runes to which he quickly agreed.

On the other side of the apartment the other two succubae had made quite the headway through the pile of clothes deeming almost half of them unsuitable for further wear.

Something they were quite happy to inform Harry of as he returned.

Fizzik had meanwhile quietly made off with the various personal items he'd salvaged, the various cans of spam, his books and the slinky from the summoning among the various items he had acquired during his many travels through the city of London which consisted of such things as bottle caps to trashcan lids.

He felt quite satisfied as he moved all these items to his room on the fourth floor.

Those succubae talking back in the cellar about throwing his stuff away, never!

xxxxx

So the month of December went by.

As Christmas passed they had forgone a celebration. Harry having never celebrated it before as far as he could remember had forgotten all about it. While Christmas was known as a similar holiday on Azeroth called Winters Veil. However this holiday was only celebrated by a couple of races.

The old couple downstairs had baked a cake for them, which they'd cherished. They had happily spend the Christmas days without stepping a foot outside.

As the last day of the year approached a smiling Dave had knocked on their front door, handing them the key to the roof. He especially recommended them to watch the fireworks there at New Year's Eve, they would be away, visiting their children.

They'd quit enjoyed watching the fireworks erupt all above London together a few days later.

But soon enough real life was forced to continue.

As soon as the new year began a schedule was set up Rakaiah and Salia also insisting on teaching Harry and even Fizzik proclaimed he'd need some time to continue teaching something he'd dubbed 'proper fire magic'.

Every day he would study with one of them. He started learning the art of runes from Moora, which she explained as basically written spells with often indirect purposes. Runes when applied to an object had various effects, which could stay active for many years, dependent on the magical power put behind the runes.

She thought him Eredun runes, the runes the legion employed and the runes of the Titans, which she also had knowledge of.

Harry quickly absorbed these runic languages over the months slowly but steadily improving in writing out his own runic sequences under Moora's guidance.

Oddly enough the runes of the titans seemed to be almost identical to the classical Nordic runes

She briefly touched upon the art of enchanting with Harry, even teaching him how to do some minor enchantment with an enchanting rod she kept on her person for such purposes. He was unfortunately unable to continue with these lessons because they lacked the materials needed for more complex enchantment.

Combining the two arts, with a lot of help from Moora, he managed to create a bag far larger on the inside then the outside. His very own bag of holding.

He started learning under Salia something she called the arcane arts. This involved shaping his magic, a lot.

Instead of moulding his magic into various elements he sent his magic under her tutelage out of his body in its pure form.

She thought him to send out his arcane magic in blasts, barrages, missiles and explosions of arcane energy, his magic every time manifesting itself as a light green light, something Salia assured him was the case due to his consumption of large quantities of demon blood from the three of them, she assured him it should have no negative effects on his magic what so ever.

She also thought him the polymorph spell, which he delighted using on Fizzik if he annoyed him. He also learned many others such as a short distance teleport, a counter spell to negate spells cast on him, a spell to slow his falling speed and she was speaking of teaching him conjuration if he proved he'd mastered the spells he'd been thought to a level she deemed sufficient.

She also thought him the art of alchemy, the art of mixing herbs and reagents, although just like enchanting he couldn't pass the basics through a lack of materials.

Salia had been able to substitute the materials for the potions mostly brewed by beginners with local alternatives, but she claimed it being too dangerous to continue to do so.

Fizzik had him continue practicing his fire magic.

His teaching approach was mostly hands off, only urging Harry to make the balls of fire he conjured larger, pushing him to be able to conjure any size forth in an instant.

After this he'd had harry do the same with the heath of the standard fireball, having him conjure fireballs as hot as a sunburn to the hottest he could make them in an instant.

He then made Harry combine the two exercises.

In intermissions he focussed on something Harry already had started with. The reinforcing of his body with his magic.

He learned under Fizzik to do this with his fire magic, keeping it just beneath his skin, scorching anyone who'd touch him.

He also learned from Fizzik that he'd be able to learn to see magic if he pushed his own magic into his own eyes regularly.

Through diligent practice he was slowly able to see the trails his magical spells left as he reinforced his eyes while casting.

Finally Rakaiah took some of his time to teach him the art of illusions.

This was the art he struggled the most with. Rakaiah had started him off with a basic invisibility spell that had taken him weeks to get down.

After this she'd coached him through keeping the illusion applied to another target.

The final stage was applying the spell to a moving target, in this case Fizzik jumping and running around the room.

He'd only managed to get some small illusions down after that, all except one based on sight. These illusions allowed him to change the colour of his hair and eyes and hide small things like his scar.

He'd given another child a rather nasty scare when down in the store, while secretly practicing, had seemed to make his face vanish for a few seconds.

The only illusion he'd managed to master not focussed on sight was one based on scent.

The illusion was meant to be anchored to a certain place or person where all persons trapped within the radius would smell a horrible scent. Useful for quickly clearing areas.

She'd told him they would be starting on the other senses soon, a spell to muffle sound at the top of their list, and that he would learn how to properly weave these illusions together and anchor them after that before they started on the bigger illusions.

He also practiced the spells he'd learned from the tome adding a couple of new ones to his arsenal, one of them being a spell that caused fire to reign from the sky, to his imps glee.

But outside of his lessons other events took place as well.

In the middle of February he'd been dragged by the three succubae towards the nearest mall, recommended by Maria as Dave sent him a pitying look, for some clothes shopping.

They'd discussed this beforehand, they'd decided the three succubae would be forced to work their charm illusion to acquire the clothes they needed, due to their still abysmal monetary state.

Instead of engaging in a line of petty thefts they'd instead opted to strike one time hard against a single store, or mall in this case. Although this single crime would draw more attention, a long spiel of small crimes would leave a visible trail that could be tracked.

Salia, being the oldest sister and therefore, according to herself, the one with the most fashion sense had taken it upon herself to get Harry some presentable clothes.

Walking from store to store in the mall, casting their charm in large doses, they grabbed any clothes taking their fancy or where deemed suitable for Harry,as they took a stroll through the mall different illusions giving each of them a completely different appearance, just to be on the save side.

Harry was shoved in stalls, forced to change through set after set of clothes. From everyday clothes, underwear, sleep and swim wear to suits he had to wear them all.

And they took it all.

Multiple clothes and shoes were also gotten several sizes larger, the three women only replying that he'd grow into them, wicked smiles on their faces, as Harry protested.

After a while they luckily stopped grabbing clothes for him, deeming him to have at least the bare minimum as they continued picking out clothes for themselves.

Fizzik who'd taken the form of one of the pigeons flying through the mall at some point had whispered to him the three succubae likely hadn't ever seen such a diverse array of clothes before, the Legion not deeming anything beyond the standard uniforms necessary and the worlds they'd been to before had a much smaller assortment to choose from.

The rest of the time the imp was busy laughing at the situation Harry had found himself in.

When they'd finally finished their shopping spree, they ended by the ice-cream parlour, charming the owner of the stall to hand them all a chocolate ice-cream, on the house. Fizzik sulking all the way back as he hadn't gotten any due to his animal form, harry tired of his sulking had gotten him a jar filled with hot dogs which he was just as happy with.

A day later he wasn't particularly surprised to see their shoplifting spree had managed to reach the papers, their faces, each coated in an illusion unrecognisably staring back at him from the paper.

The main reason Harry wasn't surprised was because they'd taken enough clothes to fill four of the store rooms on the third floor.

And indeed, the main speculations in the newspaper seemed about how they'd managed to take all those clothes with them, unnoticed.

xxxxx

Harry considered the eating habits of his various demons very strange.

As demons they'd completely sustain themselves on the magical energy he provided them through the bond he had with them as a summoner. Salia had even said once that she felt bloated with all the magical energy he was feeding her unconsciously.

These feelings went away however as she started burning magical energy, using some of her spells.

What was strange about the eating habits of the demons was that they ate additional foodstuffs too.

Fizzik was clearly a carnivore. He had a love for canned meat product such as spam and hotdogs, preferring them over their fresher counterparts, although he liked them too.

He also had taken a liking to sweets, practically anything with sugar in it.

Harry suspected Fizzik stole various foodstuffs from stores in the neighbourhood regularly to sate his appetite.

The three succubae were also primarily carnivorous in nature, but as opposed as the imp and more in line with Harry preferred their meat fresh, although the succubae liked theirs blue.

They also seemed to have taken quite the liking towards the various fresh fruits available.

The three sisters left the sweets Fizzik favoured mostly alone, from time to time sampling one.

What got the three succubae truly ravenous was chocolate, or as Moora once called it in a conversation she had with Rakaiah: 'edible love'.

What all of them had in common however was that they'd at least made sure to get the various foods they loved on a regular basis. Unknown to Harry, this spree of shoplifting had gotten so bad a local cop patrolled frequently between the stores they hit the most.

The final thing was the three succubae consumed an additional source of nourishment: life force.

Though as they'd told Harry this they'd assured him they only needed very small amounts which could be collected from passers-by with nothing more than a touch ageing the subject of their touch for a week to a month at the maximum.

But still, over time Harry had found himself adapting to living with four carnivorous roommates. His meat intake slowly increasing, sometimes even starting to eat his own meat blue alongside the succubae. Fizzik didn't count, his preferred line when Harry asked how he liked his meat was: 'Black as my soul', followed by loud snickering.

Still, the four of them were growing on him.

xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sagged into his headmaster's chair, a soft tune emanating from his trusty companion Fawkes managing to ease some of his weariness.

He'd been completely occupied with his personal duties as of late.

The start of this year he spent almost each and every day inside the Wizengamot chambers, his position as Chief Warlock forcing him to.

A large number of anti-creature laws had been proposed by that horrible woman, Dolores Umbridge.

He wasn't able to stop as many of the new legislatures from passing as he had liked.

A second point filling his already busy schedule was the muggle prime minister, Thatcher, she wanted to deepen their relations with the United States at the cost of their European ones and wanted this process to also commence through the magical channels.

He was still dealing with the fallout the bombing of Libya on her order had caused a year prior in the international confederation.

Let alone the battle lines inside the International Confederation of Wizards itself, that had finally started to dissolve with the more progressive Gorbachev in power behind the iron curtain.

Also both Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom had acquired a seat on the Hogwarts board of governors.

He did his best trying to keep up with Lucius's power mongering but he feared it was an effort in futility.

He'd been forced to put almost all his duties as headmaster on top of Minerva's already heavy shoulders.

Even the reports Arabella made pending Harry's upbringing had been delegated to her desk a while ago, now that he thought about it, he'd never managed to read any of them except the first one, he spelled the last two reports he'd received to appear on Minerva's desk. The joys of spells for managing paperwork.

As he set to reading the old reports he hadn't been able to read yet his floo suddenly flashed green, a shout of 'Albus, it's an emergency ', heard, made by the floating head of the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, Albus suppressed a sigh, couldn't he just get a moment of rest.

xxxxx

Minerva stared with a guilty frown at her desk.

Before her lay two reports about the young Harry Potter.

Both these reports dated back a half and two years respectively.

The oldest report, written in Arabella's neatly hand writing, didn't look like a report, it looked like a plea for help, clearly stating she wouldn't sent a new report unless Harry's condition improved.

As she skimmed through it once again, she felt like she was reading a horror story. Kept in a cupboard, starved , neglected? Why did Albus sent this to her? Arrabella practically begged for Harry's immediate extraction for Merlin's sake.

As she with trepidation opened the more recent report, still half a year old, she was shocked by what she saw.

Arrabella's neat handwriting was all over the place telling how Harry had started showing signs of physical abuse, she read in horror.

The report finished however that Harry had disappeared.

Arabella berated Albus in the report for only now taking the boy away, only after the situation had grown so dire.

That was must be it then, Minerva thought frowning.

Albus must have thought she knew about Harry's situation, or at least suspected.

He must have sent the reports to her to assure her so she knew the poor boy was alright now.

Maybe she could ask him if she could pay him a visit now he was away from his relatives?

Sighing, pushing the reports on top of the stack of read and processed reports she dipped her quill in her inkwell. But first to finish this paperwork.

xxxxx

July the thirty first passed, Harry's life and studies taking their course.

Rakaiah as a surprise had used her power at a local bakery when she'd found out that he would turn a year older soon.

The baker who she'd drawn the compulsion around had done his work expertly, delivering a large chocolate cake at their front step, which was promptly carried to the top floor to surprise Harry.

Even Maria and Dave payed a visit, congratulating Harry and giving him a ton of homemade cookies.

Through the year the two had been charmed so thoroughly by the three succubae they didn't even register the presence of four demons in their vicinity.

Harry was sure at this point they would give him a pat on the head if he was to murder their firstborn.

What bothered him the most about this was that this didn't seem to bother him like it used to.

But soon the tome had taught him all it could teach him. The dreadlord had only made the tome itself, and had drawn circles for the various demons inside it, however he hadn't added the spells, that was Fel'dans doing.

The orc warlock saw this book functioned as a grimoire, an encyclopaedia of vast knowledge and had started filling it with his own, keeping it as a comprehensive library.

The only things he left alone where the various summoning circles inside the book.

The book held aside the four demons he'd already summoned a large plethora of fellstalkers, beholders and other demonic animals.

They'd also found a circle for the summoning of a felguard, a warrior subset of the Mo'arg species and usually deployed as shock troopers which were extremely loyal to their Legion masters.

Finally he decided not to meddle with the strange variation of the summon infernal spell in the book yet.

This spell's matrixes where clearly labelled under the spell in a handwriting he recognized as Fel'dans, clearly showing the spell had been altered by Anetheron himself, now summoning something else entirely.

They'd all agreed that if Harry was to summon another demon he would go with one of the felstalkers, being one of the safest choices.

And so life continued, the five of them growing closer as time passed.

Little did they know fate tired of their reprieve and would soon make their lives interesting once more.

xxxxx

Shafiq had landed his ship successfully.

He'd stationed himself on a planet which was nothing more than a red ball of dirt approximately three solar systems away from the signals origin.

The planet was of a temperature acceptable for organic lifeforms but lacked an atmosphere.

He was busy setting up the various arrays necessary for his personal teleportation array and the basic echo-dome setup.

As the large pink dome flared into existence, coated with an additional layer of ozone protection, he started the process of pumping fluids into the ground and enhancing the air inside with the hydrogens and oxides necessary.

Meanwhile the other array he'd set up flashed purple. It was fully charged then.

Quickly erecting the mana-storage pylon to absorb the magical energy in the air, he connected it with all the spare and empty power-cells his ship provided.

He also connected the standard geological survey tools present in his kit. They would detect any noteworthy pockets of ore close by.

As he finally finished laying a set of defensive wards around the dome he retreated back towards his ship.

The pylon was slowly sapping the magical energy out of the air and the air inside the dome was already rising to high humidity levels.

He entered the ship and pressed the button forcing him into a temporary cryo-stasis.

He would awaken when the mana-storage pylon was fully charged, thus enabling the rapid transportation of goods across the teleportation system.

Standard Ethereum sanctioned plant life would started to spread from the packets he'd left behind outside.

He would see about returning to the Stormspire when the dome was established, if the geological readings proved satisfactory he could see about buying the tools necessary for planetary resource extraction.

He would also stop by the inn of course, Eyonix had some delicious mana crystals.

xxxxx

John Williams walked into his parents store, eager to see them once again.

He'd been unable to come to their place yet this year, something that left him feeling terribly guilty, particularly since it was November already.

He scowled as he was reminded the reason why he wasn't able to pay a visit earlier.

His work at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office took way too much of his time. It didn't help that being a muggleborn he was the one appointed to making sure most of these messes got fixed.

He liked most of his colleagues but some of them like Arthur Weasley almost created more messes than they solved.

Although he fully supported the muggle protection act the man had started to draw out, hoping to make an appeal with the piece of legislature someday.

But if he was forced to deal with one more shrinking-door-key or foot-biting-shoe he was going to hex first and ask questions later.

He needed a vacation damn it!

As he made his way further into the store he started making his way towards the back door, not seeing his parents at the front.

Only to be coolly regarded by a beautiful woman leaving said door.

Looking him over she said frostily: 'can I help you'?

'I was looking for my parents', he replied,' Dave and Maria', he continued as the blank look remained on her face.

'Oh, of course', she said, 'I'll go get them', she said, 'stay here', she said, her voice almost sounding like a command.

Fighting the urge to stay at the bottom of the stairs waiting he said: 'It's no problem I'll come along ', a lazy smile on his face.

With a hesitant nod the woman led him towards the front door of his parents' home.

His mother, probably having heard them come up the stairs opened the door quickly.

'John'! She exclaimed, 'it's so nice to see you'.

Her gaze shifted towards the woman next to him as she continued her eyes glazing over slightly: 'Thank you for bringing him up Moora, dear'.

As the woman now identified as Moora assured his mother it hadn't been a problem and made her way upstairs her mother shouted after her: 'give Harry my regards'.

She must be one of the people who had brought the floors above his mother had told him about then.

As he turned back towards his mother he got his first look at her since they the last New Year 's Eve.

She seemed to have aged five years! And why had her eyes glazed over just a moment ago.

It almost seemed like a spell, his thought process ground to a screeching halt as this thought registered. He'd need to keep a close eye on his parents, just to be certain.

Meanwhile this same young man was on the forefront of Moora's mind.

She'd given him an order to wait but he'd gone directly against it, although with some mental effort. Not only that but she could smell the magic wafting of off him.

She needed to tell the others. This John was clearly one of the native magic users!

xxxxx

 **AN:** That's another chapter for you all and it's past the 10,000 mark (barely)!

I hope to get the next one done this week but after that updates are starting to slow down. i've got a whole lot of exams starting in August with a vacation to Germany directly after that. When this is all over the update speed will increase again.

Oh, and TheBeamDog, you have nothing to fear and I share your pain (your private messaging is disabled).

And also thanks to for all the other reviews they're awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

xxxxx

Life went on as usual for Harry and his summons.

The day John, the son of the elderly couple had visited they had been alerted that some people had an innate resistance to the charm of the three succubae.

Suspecting something was wrong the apparent mage had started paying more frequent visits to his parents, sometimes bringing strange tools with him.

Fizzik under a spell of invisibility kept an eye on him when he visited in most cases.

Harry learned one of the reasons he'd started visiting so often was the sudden ageing of his parents.

As Harry had questioned the succubae about this it became apparent they'd taken a lot of life-force from the elderly couple since they'd moved in, oftentimes touching them and sapping a little bit in the morning.

Harry who no longer felt bothered by this asked them to stop and feed of random pedestrians for a while. It wouldn't do for their neighbours to age so rapidly.

It was in June however something strange happened.

Harry diligently practiced his spells under his four teachers, rapidly learning new ones, but it was as he awoke one morning after a particularly strenuous practice session a startled scream escaped his lips.

Wisps of purple energy were flowing around him.

Startled by the scream Rakaiah was the first in his room, closely followed by the others.

Their eyes widened as they saw the phenomenon occurring around Harry.

Exclamations of: 'No way'! And, 'this shouldn't be possible'! Rang through the air as Fizzik started cackling in a mildly hysteric manner in the background.

'What's happening', Harry asked Salia, who'd walked over to hold his hand, slightly panicking.

'Your body is emanating demonic fury Harry', she explained, 'It's a power source used by warlocks consisting of pure demonic energy', 'although'; she said while giving Harry a speculative look,' It usually requires certain demonic runes grafted onto one's body for it to manifest itself'.

'The grimoire didn't tell me anything about this'! Harry said.

With a snort it was Moora who said:' that seems likely Harry since the old orc who's spells you've mastered was well versed in the warlockian art of destruction with a minor focus in affliction, this is another branch entirely he didn't delve in, namely demonology'.

'As it is now', Rakaiah continued in her sisters place as she and Moora grabbed his other hand and held a hand on his shoulder respectively, 'you're in the build-up face for this power, the emanations will increase through time waiting to be send out as powerful attacks'.

'Meanwhile this magic is engaging in an effect called dark apotheosis, strengthening your body beyond the usual human limits'.

'But we will deal with this for now', Salia took over, getting nods from her sisters as they engaged to feed of Harry's life-force.

Only to sap his demonic fury instead until the purple wisps disappeared, making the eyes of the three succubae glow with the power they'd consumed.

'The large quantities of demonic blood you consumed of us are likely the cause of this change Harry', Rakaiah said, a faint blush on her face.

'But if you can use demonic energies we should really teach you the metamorphosis spell', Moora continued with an anticipatory grin, her sisters and even Fizzik perking up.

And so Harry found himself within a ritual circle on the fourth floor, trying to master the metamorphosis spell.

The demons had said this spell turned him into a demon for a short while.

It coated his body in a layer of the demonic energies housed inside him, giving him a demonic form and draining his reserves of demonic energy within. In the long run it was the fastest and safest way to drain these energy levels.

The demons stood gathered around the circle, waiting in anticipation to see the transformation take place.

As Harry fell into a meditative trance he started coating the outside of his body with the fel energy inside him.

As the four watched Harry's body was coated in a shroud of dark purple chaotic energy. Slowly wings shaped themselves on his back, horns formed on his head and cloven hoofs replaced his feet.

Last but not least a slender spaded tail grew from his tailbone, an unusual phenomenon, most likely due to the large amount of succubus blood still inside his body.

As Harry opened his eyes, shining out a bright yellow light, he felt the power surging through him almost intoxicating in its quantity.

As Moora dutifully set the timer to one minute, the time they'd decided wherein Harry should stay transformed the four demons looked in awe at the boy before him, each of them having witnessed this transformation no more than a handful of times, the three succubae even appeared slightly dazed by the power levels contained within the circle.

It wasn't until Harry started reigning in the energy, pulling it back inside of him they came out of this state.

But soon enough, the energy fully retracted inside Harry, shouts, exclamations and surprised sounds rang through the room. Apparently some of the changes had carried over.

As was made apparent with the pair of horns still remaining on Harry's head and the spaded tail between Harry's legs as the ritual finished, these new appendages being almost identical to those of the three succubae.

xxxxx

John Williams looked in frustration at some of the magical devices he'd stashed away in the various nooks of his parents apartment, hidden by various charms.

The devices hadn't detected any usage of magical energy inside the apartment.

They however had detected large amounts of magical energy being used close by, a fact that made it very likely either the upstairs tenants or one of the neighbours in the plots next to the building was a magic user.

This was also, frustratingly enough, very likely, due to the streets his parents resided in being very close to the Leaky Cauldron, making it an ideal living choice for those who found the magical alleys to expensive.

More precise devices that dowsed and registered magic emanations where needed. With his meagre salary he received from the ministry he couldn't afford those however.

One of the devices he'd set up he'd even needed to loan from his colleagues.

This device was used to detect various magical species, primarily vampires, werewolves and veela.

The device had a glass bulb on the top that turned red, yellow, or blue respectively when in close proximity of one of these creatures.

The woman he had seen could have been a veela. Although her hair was black, it could have easily been changed with hair dye or a cosmetic charm.

The device seemed broken however, the orb having turned a dark purple with lines of light green flashing through it.

He'd have to tell Perkins his device didn't work properly he thought with a scowl.

Suddenly a number of shouts came some floors above him. What where they doing up there.

He didn't miss however how the eyes of his parents turned glassy, after some careful questions apparently not having heard any noise.

It was apparent the tenants on the above floors had something to do with the odd behaviour of his parents, he would sneak one of these detection implements onto the third floor.

He would get to the bottom of this.

Luckily the accelerated ageing of his parents had stopped. Maybe this was an isolated event?

xxxxx

Harry stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, looking at his bodies new additions.

He carefully examined the horns and spaded tail. The tips of his horns could easily be used to stab someone where he to ram someone headfirst.

He could also will the spaded tip of his tail to sharpen and dull at will, this took a conscious effort but the new appendage proved incredibly sharp, being able to leave slash marks behind in the stone walls of the apartment.

Some further changes had become apparent as he'd left the circle.

The first was that he hadn't managed to leave the circle, falling over multiple times. This was due to the flesh of his legs that seemed to have shaped itself anew at the bottom of his legs providing an additional joint slight inverse to his knee followed by a black cloven hoof.

This caused quite a few balancing issued he luckily finally had under control after a long day of practice.

His new hooves weren't the prettiest thing to look at, red pustules and welts covering the entirety of his transformed skin, the succubae had these too but not as distinct as Harry. Luckily black fur like hair had started to sprout on his legs, covering his mutilated skin. Salia had assured him the irritations now prominent would recede in time.

The nails on his hands had also become sharper and more claw like, easily shredding an apple when he tested them.

The last change was his eyes. They'd taken on a yellow colour with slitted pupils, emanating a light yellow glow, he found that he could see very well at night now.

He didn't blame the four demons for his change, they hadn't known that the large quantity of succubus blood he'd consumed would have such an effect on him.

The three had even dubbed him a partial incubus already because he seemed eerily like the male equivalent of the succubae. A species that had been exterminated a long time ago by the Legion for refusing to bow to their will.

The only thing missing where the wings.

He needed to hide his new features, as a result his studies in illusions with Rakaiah had taken priority.

Luckily these came far easier to him after the change.

This had Salia and Moora standing eagerly at the side-lines during his lessons, barely restraining themselves in waiting to test if other abilities and affinities of their kind had carried over.

It was three weeks into the instructions in evolutions, having improved at a rapid pace, he was deemed sufficient enough to craft a glamour of his own, anchored to a leather band around his wrist which hid his inhuman features and restored his old ones.

The glamour itched terribly however, if kept on for longer periods of time, making Harry only activate it if he went outside or to the store, Rakaiah having charmed the elderly couple the day after the ritual to ignore Harry's new state of being.

They'd started thoroughly starting testing Harry for any abilities that might have carried over.

So far it had been proven he had a lesser variant of the charm ability the three succubae had enabling him to lay minor compulsions on people around him.

Salia had told him this ability would improve through practice and as he aged.

A test Moora had performed showed he had also gained an affinity towards shadow and chaos magic. Something he couldn't be trained in since none of his demons knew anything about those subjects.

He was also able to drain life energy from the people he touched. This however did take a lot of effort from him and the energy didn't seem to saturate him as it did the three succubae. Instead his body seemed to use this energy to heal his body, dispelling the excess.

Another result of his change seemed to involve a lot of touching of his new body parts from the three succubae.

Something he wasn't really comfortable with but they seemed to delight in.

His life certainly had taken a strange turn.

Could he even be considered human now?

xxxxx

Christmas and New Year's Eve had passed once again, the elderly couple staying at home this year having their son John over at both occasions, their other son having taken his family on vacation during the holidays.

As opposed to last year, the elderly couple had practically forced them to celebrate Christmas with them as Salia had told them they didn't have any specific plans for the holiday when questioned.

They greatly enjoyed the lavish feast the couple had managed to create, even Fizzik who, hidden under a dog illusion, seemed strangely enough to very much enjoy the large bowl of kibble he'd gotten.

Their son through shot them suspicious looks through the entire dinner, mainly directed towards Moora who he had met before, causing the succubus to have a quiet panic attack at one point thinking her illusion had slipped which was fortunately not the case.

New Year's Eve had continued in a similar vein, although they only met the Williams family on the roof to watch the fireworks once again.

Although the three succubae had huddled closely against him to ward of the apparent 'chill' in the air.

They'd practically felt the gaze of their son burning holes in the back of their heads, strange jingling sounds sometimes emanating from his pockets.

Harry let out a sigh outside of John's earshot. It seemed that if John continued like this a confrontation would be unavoidable.

xxxxx

The first chance John got to collect his magical emanation detector was the next October.

At New Year's Eve he'd quietly pocketed it from the third floor as they made their way up to the roof.

A quick glance had proved the readings to be insufficient.

As stealthily as he could he had reapplied the concealment spells to the device as the fireworks went off, the muttered sounds of his spellcasting masked by the bangs of the fireworks.

On the way back down after the show was over he'd quickly stashed the device in a corner of the fifth floor when nobody was looking.

Now almost a year later, he was growing impatient.

He'd planned to collect the reader the next New Year's Eve but he'd grown impatient. What if something horrible was happening to his parents?

He'd brought another device with him last Christmas, he'd casually pointed it at the four guests his parents had invited, even the dog in a fit of paranoia.

This device he'd taken with him from work and was used to detect illusions.

All five had tested positive.

So sneaking his way up to the fifth floor he quietly scooped up the device he'd left behind.

These magical readings where of the charts!

The only way…, there must be wards around the place! These people where clearly magical!

As he in a sudden bout of courage knocked at the door, he heard soft footsteps approaching after a few seconds. What was that clacking sound? Was one of the women wearing heels?

'Maria, Dave, is that you'? came the question as the door started to open. He remembered that voice, Salia wasn't it?

Only for his mind to suddenly freeze, since when did people have red skin?

A scream ensued from both their throats.

xxxxx

John was sitting dazedly regarding the five sitting on the couch in front of him.

Maybe that device of Perkins wasn't so broken after all, not that he was going to tell the blowhard that mind you.

The five had introduced themselves. An imp, succubae and incubus! Demon kind was considered a myth even in the wizarding world, fabricated beings conjured by the Judean and Christian faiths.

The closest thing known to resemble them where nature spirits for Merlin's sake!

Only these five sitting in front of him didn't seem fabricated.

And the incubus, he'd introduced himself as Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived! A closer inspection even revealed the thin line of the scar, barely visible on his brow.

Dumbledore had ensured the wizarding world he'd made sure the boy was cared for.

As he'd questioned the five about what they were, their magical abilities, and what they'd done to his parents to which one of the three succubae had grudgingly replied she'd coated them in a compulsion to ignore their true forms and any weird behaviour.

At least this was something he could live with, a minor compulsion was nothing bad, heck he'd used them himself on muggles on occasion, he'd suspected some kind of demonic imperius curse up to this point.

But as he questioned them they in turn had questioned him.

He soon found himself answering questions that ranged along a wide variety of topics. From the Ministry where he worked, to the alley and the goblins of Gringotts – yes, Harry probably did have vaults there, didn't he know his parents where wizards? Even Hogwarts was mentioned, quite thoroughly he may add! He was a proud Hufflepuff after all.

But as the conversation came to a close John found himself oddly enough liking the five, offering them a tour of the alley sometime and to answer any questions they may have about the wizarding world on a later occasion.

They seemed to be nice enough, even managing to stir the sense of loyalty deeply ingrained within him by his old Hogwarts house.

He'd make sure to leave a good impression on them of the wizarding world!

xxxxx

As John left the apartment, a fire burning in his eyes, Harry and the three succubae sagged into each other in relief, ignoring the sniggering emanating from Fizzik.

The four of them had laced their charm through the air surrounding John so thickly they'd during some points in the conversation had trouble seeing him through the cloud of magical particles.

But they had succeeded.

They'd managed to not antagonize the wizard, and layered compulsions around him so thickly the man could never even think about betraying them, let alone blabbing about them to his superiors in the government.

Through using his charm ability on the man didn't sit well with him he would do it to protect himself and the four demons.

He had no intention of taking John up on his offer as of this moment. He seemed to be a person of interest to the local wizarding community if he had understood him right.

He would use John's offer as his official introduction to the wizarding world, that didn't mean however he couldn't possibly visit these magical alleys earlier, they'd just have to stay out of sight.

He was particularly interested in what this Gringotts bank had to offer him.

John had talked about it at length, the bank being run by a species labelled goblins, a species whose namesake the succubae had encountered on the world of Azeroth before.

He however was quite happy to receive some information about his parents from John. They had been magical too! Not some worthless drunks like the Dursleys had claimed.

It felt nice to even indirectly get to know a little about them.

But for now he needed to plan, apparently he had considerable assets in the wizarding world, or at least that's what John seemed to think. He would see about claiming those.

xxxxx

So it was a few days later that Harry found himself with his four demons, all with newly crafted glamour bracelets, standing before a store called Trackleshanks locksmiths in one of the side alleys of Charing Cross Road.

The building looked quite dilapidated and likely hadn't seen business in a while but according to Fizzik this was where one of the secret entrances to one of the side-alleys was located.

Entering the building they were greeted by the owner of the store, sneering at them from behind his workbench where he was fumbling about with some tools.

'What do you lot want'? the man asked with a sneer.

'We're here so we can enter the alley', Rakaiah hissed venom in her voice while he continued his work.

'I now nuthin' 'the man said defensively in a bad accent, with a sigh Salia levitated the tools he was holding out of his hands.

They'd decided for the moment to not use their charm ability on any of the wizards, it was unknown what protections and immunities these wizards had after all. Intimidation however was however still a viable method.

Which was proven as Fizzik set the levitating objects aflame.

'Alright, Alright'! the man hastily exclaimed, 'could have just told me you were magical, it's the door on the right', he said, pointing towards one of the doors at the back of the store.

With a nod, keeping an eye on their surroundings they entered through the door.

Only to step into an alley covered by the shadows of the buildings around it, giving it an eerie appearance.

As they made their way through the alley, all the way radiating some demonic energy to keep the local lowlifes at bay, they saw various stores that interested them, from stores that sold various reagents called an apothecary to Salia's delight, to stores that sold everything from books to various extraordinary magical objects for the others.

But soon enough they came to the end of the alley, ending up right beside the steps of Gringotts bank.

Quickly making their way in under the scrutiny of the goblin guards they entered Gringotts.

Harry looked around the opulent hall, almost entirely made of marble, pillars supporting the sides, various scenes adorned the walls laid out in gold filigree. Flanking these pillars where rows of elevated stands on each side each holding a goblin going about its business.

Joining the line behind one of the tellers the five of them patiently waited for their turn, although under heavy scrutiny from the guards, most likely sensing their illusions.

Joining one of the queues behind one of the tellers the five awaited their turn as they looked around the hall, watching the guards from the corners of their eyes.

The sneers a lot of the wizards shot at them also didn't escape their notice. Most seemed aimed at their state of dress which didn't consist of the standard robes most of these people seemed to wear but normal everyday clothing.

When the people before them where finally done with their business they quickly made their way to the elevated desk from which the teller regarded them with a sneer.

'State you business', the goblin said, a sneer on his face, 'I don't have all day'.

'We would like to enquire about a possible inheritance I'm entitled to', Harry began in a business like voice, 'we would ask for a private sitting in which we may conduct our business'.

The goblin regarded them as he shouted out : 'Gripsack'!, as a goblin seemed to run towards them he ordered the smaller goblin: 'Take these five to Blacktooth'.

Making a beckoning gesture the goblin set off, forcing the five to catch up quickly, their hearts filled with trepidation, the teller had said five! He should have said four seeing as Fizzik was in another one of his animal disguises.

Preparing for the worst they followed the goblin through a maze of various tunnel like halls until they reached an office door made out of sturdy wood, Blacktooth emblazoned on its front.

Quickly entering they left the goblin who'd led the way by the door, only to be met by a goblin behind a desk with a smile on his face filled with black pointed teeth.

'What is your business with me'? The goblin asked, narrowing his eyes as he regarded them.

'We would like to enquire about a possible inheritance of mine', Harry said keeping his eyes on the goblin.

With a sneer the goblin said: 'Drop the illusions first, or else we will do no business'.

Glancing at each other Harry shrugged his shoulders as he took of his glamour, the others following his example.

'Well', the goblin almost purred, 'this is interesting'.

'Will you keep this information to yourself goblin', Harry asked, 'we would love nothing more to feast on your corpse if any information about us left your lips after this meeting'.

The goblin shot Harry a toothy grin as he barked out a laugh, 'feisty one aren't you, no need for threats, our magic binds us to not tell our clients secrets to outsiders'.

'Although I can understand now why you had all our illusion detecting devices go off, looking like that', the goblin continued.

'Let's see to business then shall we', the goblin continued a gleam entering its eye.

xxxxx

The din of fighting filled the halls of Tempest Keep.

A large force of blood elves led by their prince Kael'thas Sunstrider had started its assault on the fortress some time ago in the hope to reclaim the vast wealth of magic and technology stored within.

A week ago the prophet Velen had led a massive raid against the dimensional fortress seeking to reclaim it.

They however had only managed to secure three of the city ships.

The draenei were fighting a losing battle, their forces only remaining inside one of the city ships, the forces in the Mechanar already routed.

After the fall of the forces there the elves had attacked the Botanica and now only a few survivors remained.

The last few draenei residing in the Botanica were safe for the moment, the blood elves where focussing all their efforts on the Exodar in an attempt to capture the naaru within along with the prophet Velen.

Seizing this chance the surviving draenei in the Botanica had managed to fill one of the remaining escape pods clusters with all their remaining survivors, also managing to connect it with one of the containment holds the blood elves hadn't been able to breach since their take over, and where now ready for transport.

This containment hold held their most volatile research from before the blood elves invaded, and it was something the blood elves should never get their hands on, a genesaurs' corpse, preserved as the last reminder of its species.

As the small crew of survivors readied themselves to set off, disengaging the various locks as they floated through the hangar bay into the open space of the twisting nether they regarded the sight before them.

Fires seemed to rage in the city ship they'd left behind while a large phoenix made entirely out of fire was engaging the various defensive armaments of the Exodar in battle.

Blood elf troops were marching into its main entrance, falling by the dozens as the defenders repelled them.

At the same time blood elf sappers entered from below, digging tunnels into the crystal bottom of the ship, insurgents following behind them.

As the space between them and the battle increased they saw the large city ship, aflame from the phoenix attacks and going through erratic shudders, turn in the air, opening a portal in the nether as its speed picked up, disappearing from sight.

Quickly following the escape pod entered the Exodars slipstream, hoping to follow them through the various warp rifts, their cargo secured behind them.

xxxxx

Harry and company walked out of the bank, glamour once again in place.

After the initial confrontation with Blacktooth, the rest of their business had been very anticlimactic.

Harry had been forced to drop three drops of his blood into a bowl, the goblin frowning at the purple colour.

The bowl had glowed after this and one of the devices on Blacktooth's desk that was attached to the bowl had written down the relevant information on a piece of parchment.

The goblin had been surprised when he found out his name, but had kept his mouth shut.

Apparently his parents had been well off, leaving him a vault filled with enough gold to live quite content for the rest of his life. He however was not allowed to take money from this vault.

Instead he had an attached thrust vault from which he would acquire his monetary means until he became seventeen.

After further questioning it became apparent his parents had nothing else left behind. They hadn't had a storage vault for heirlooms instead keeping these at home.

As they went to get some galleons, the local currency, from his vault a problem had come up.

These vaults needed keys, Harry's however was ascertained to be in the unauthorized of Albus Dumbledore, luckily the man hadn't used it.

The goblins thought it most likely it was a mistake of the man himself, seeing as this man was the one who held the items regained from his parents' home in storage until Harry went to reclaim them.

New keys where issued and Harry and his demons had entered his thrust vault to take some money.

As they'd left they perused the various magical alleys, buying mostly various reagents and a handful of books as they'd made their way back home.

As they made their way home Harry cackled with glee, the goblins had upon questioning told their exchange rate was five pounds for one galleon.

The goblins however had zero interactions with the normal world and used the pound notes as kindling!

Harry was able to strike a deal with Blacktooth however.

He would pay him fifty galleons a year, in return he would receive all pounds that came into goblin hands.

His money problems seemed to be over for the foreseeable future and he hadn't even take the galleons into consideration, being half a pound of pure gold, charms woven through the material to make them easier to carry.

One galleon could make him hundreds of pounds if he sold it to a pawnshop!

So it was that Harry had a spring in his step as he made his way back home.

xxxxx

Artificer Stovos did all he could to prevent the various aether winds generated by the Exodars engines as it travelled through the Nether from knocking their small vessel of course.

Escape pods weren't meant for long term space flight and this showed in the increasingly erratic fluctuations in the main power arrays.

It didn't help that the Exodar was clearly not in good shape either, a lot of times loosing small pieces of crystal that were still easily larger than their escape pod cluster.

Telani, the only engineer among the survivors had started talking about an imminent collision already as soon as she'd caught a glimpse of the landing arrays after they'd been hit by one of the pieces of wreckage.

He had until now managed to trail behind the Exodar at a steady pace but was now forced to leave the city ship out of his sights.

The pieces of crystal sailing past them where far too heavily charged with the energies of the nether, creating heavy discharges between the ship and them, harming the internal systems.

These crystals discharged among themselves as well creating new currents he needed to steer away from and creating warp rifts on a few occasions.

As Stovos readied himself to evade another wave of wreckage a shudder went through the entire ship.

Damn it!

One of the largest pieces of crystal heading towards them had already discharged a beam of energy directly into the mana relays.

Wait a second, that crystal was part of the main relay! He would recognise that shade of purple everywhere. So the Exodar was crashing then.

The crystals having caught up to the ship stopped his musings as they crashed into the hastily erected shields and into each other.

As the sound of screeching metal filled the air he cursed. Of course the containment hold floating after them lacked shielding, the containment hold probably resembled a piece of dwarfish mild by now.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the large crystal as it barrelled into the side of the ship, shields barely holding as the ship was battered away from its course right through a rift.

Curses!

Activating all triangulation tools to ascertain their position he quickly spoke into the intercom system, relaying their recent bout of misfortune to the other refugees.

Why was he the only able pilot of all of them, he could have used a co-pilot!

A ping sounded through the blackness of the nether outside his ship. An ethereal signal had been found!

Plotting a course, heading through one of the nearby warp rifts he could only help for the best.

As the ship started to shake, multiple alarms flaring accompanied by the screams of the others due to the harsh flight, he readied himself for immediate action the moment he came out of the rift.

It was a good thing he did because the moment they left the rift he was forced to evade multiple solar flares.

They'd come out of the rift way to close to a sun, praise the naaru the solar and radiation shields were holding up.

As he made his way away from the volatile star a solar flare along their escape pad managed to damage one of the back thrusters. He needed those for steering power!

The ship spinning around wildly until internal gravity reasserted itself.

As alarms started ringing around him, he cursed Telani for being right. Their landing would indeed most likely be a collision.

Thankfully a spark of divine providence seemed to have entered one of the machines which displayed a habitable planet three solar systems away.

Life support would hold out until then.

Time to set a course.

xxxxx

A few months had passed since Harry's outing to the alley.

It was early April and he and the others had been quite busy as of late.

The three succubae had been completely focussed upon the various reagents and books they'd picked up in the magical alleys.

Moora devoured the books of runes, Salia experimented with the many new and interesting reagents and Rakaiah had accompanied Harry six more times to explore the shops in these alleys.

He'd managed to acquire some money due to his deal with Blacktooth and he'd even sold a few handfuls of galleons to various pawn shops, earning a lot of cash.

However now that he had the money to support his demons something became very apparent about them.

They didn't use it.

The four of them loved to take whatever they wanted but detested paying for said items. Harry let them mostly but had put his foot down about the store a few floors below them, it wouldn't do to draw attention to the building they lived in.

Although Harry still paid for everything he brought Fizzik had managed to rope him into a few thefts, the thrill from these thefts a guilty pleasure.

Most of his studies had been taken over by Moora.

She was trying to teach him to write runes with his magic alone.

Something which Harry slowly mastered throughout the days.

If he mastered this he could write out runic clusters in the mid of battle or create summoning circles of pure magic, no longer needing reagents, to summon his various demons to his side.

He'd also brought a book about blood magic in an attempt to find out what exactly went wrong during his metamorphosis spell.

The book however was no help at all. Blood magic seemed to be used mainly in a ritual context mainly in strengthening and necromantic rituals.

The only thing he could ascertain was that foreign blood added to a ritual almost always messed the ritual up somehow.

The demons had a month ago agreed he was old enough to learn about handling a weapon.

He'd started learning how to wield a whip and sword from Rakaiah, who was a master in the use of the whip and new her way around a sword as well.

The whip would be thought to him first, it being the traditional weapon for succubae and incubi.

Rakaiah was quite the sadistic teacher when it came to the whip but Harry couldn't deny she got results.

He under her tutelage quickly mastered the various thrusting positions and kata's needed. He had gotten progressively better at striking away from his body with the weapon, soon she would start teaching him how to defend with the whip and the ways to strike within his close range guard.

Further interrogations of John through the months made another thing apparent.

While some people saw Harry as their saviour there were also a few supporters left of the man who'd attempted to slay him as a baby, these people were still after his blood.

The worst thing about this was a select group of them dominated a large part of the political arena.

It was Salia that had approached him a few days later asking if he would allow her to remove these elements that would do him harm under his supervision.

He had accepted her request.

A week later all three succubae had approached him with a list.

After a background check, he agreed.

xxxxx

Walden Macnair sat in The Bloody Hag pub mournfully drinking another one of the local brews.

He found it quite disgusting but he'd rather be drunk then sober.

They didn't allow him into the Leaky Cauldron anymore, he really shouldn't have killed that sister of Tom in the last war he thought, how was he to know the man would bar him from his tavern?

There his mind had gone again, slipping back to the last war.

The last war had been glorious, under his lords' command he had been encouraged to sate his bloodlust, killing all he came across in the most gruesome manners he wanted without any form of repercussion.

No, he thought as he stared at his cup bitterly, the repercussions had come after the war.

He'd gotten off by the imperious defence and a lot of backing from Lucius.

He'd been able to keep almost all of his families possessions but had lost most of his families fortune one half paid to Lucius, the other half paid to various ministry flunkies.

To repay Lucius he was forced to from time to time work as his executioner. Something he at least was happy to oblige to and, he thought with a cringe, he was also forced to assign Lucius his sole benefactor in his will.

The greedy bastard sent him mostly after the uppity mudblood here and there, which he at least enjoyed.

The job a month ago had been different, he thought with a snort.

One of the larger werewolf packs that had refused to join his master during the last war had wandered into the large acres of forests owned by the Malfoy family.

The Malfoys had poisoned the local water supply with copious amounts of draught of Living Death.

The diluted potion had taken effect, making the beasts incredibly sluggish in their movements, and then instead of calling the ministry they'd called him.

The massacre that followed still brought a grin to his lips if he thought about it.

The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had however found out in seconds, how was he to know about that magical tracing charm, that eighty-two werewolves had vanished into thin air and had promptly apparated to their last known location, only to find him covered in blood.

There'd been quite the uproar.

Some like Dumbledore and Bones wanted his head on a plate, or at least far away in Azkaban.

On the other side where people like Delores Umbridge, a cousin of his twice removed, that wanted to award him an order of Merlin. That women sure could bargain too because he'd nearly gotten it.

Dumbledore had intervened and made him the Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures instead.

In delight he had agreed, waving of the order of Merlin in the process.

Only he wasn't so delighted now.

As main executioner they'd placed a trace on him and his tools. A trace!

He now needed to keep his head low to avoid the ministry becoming aware about the almost daily slaughters he'd partaken in before he'd entered their employ.

Sanctioned kills only, he thought with a snort.

But there weren't a lot of sanctioned kills, only two kills had been sanctioned last month, an acromantula and a hippogryph respectively.

He craved to cleave through some human flesh for Merlin's sake!

His beer empty he eyed the other patrons in the pub, only to spot a beautiful woman at one of the corner tables.

She saw his look and shot him a tentative smile.

Perhaps he would cleave through another type of meat tonight.

xxxxx

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sat panicking inside his office.

What must he do?

Eight weeks ago Macnair had gone missing.

This was first discovered as the man had been called into work for the decapitation of a rather vicious mountain troll, already having been absent for a few days.

The trace put on their executioner had pointed directly at his family's mansion, on approach however the wards had melted Hudson's face of. Those wards were illegal! He would expect such idiotic paranoid behaviour from Mad-eye not Macnair!

Immediately the case to decide if the wards should be taken down had been taken before the Wizengamot where his political and financial backers had heavily opposed the idea of a dismantling of the wards to look for Macnair.

The vote had gone through yesterday evening however when one of the more active members of the austere body, thank you Lucius, had gone to inquire about Macnairs' possible death apparently being his sole benefactor in case of death.

The goblins had however dutifully informed Lucius he'd been removed from the will and the Macnair vaults had been cleared.

An angry Lucius had pushed the dismantling of the wards through that evening's session in record time.

And the aurors had found Macnair, strung up by his intestines on one of the beams above his beds, rips broken sticking out of the hole within his chest wherein his heart still remained as his lungs hung from his back in a parody of the blood eagle.

But this wasn't the worst thing.

The aurors having done a quick sweep of the building had discovered many priceless heirlooms and almost all library books where missing, taken by the killer.

But this wasn't the worst thing either.

Amelia Bones had soon arrived and a more diligent examination of the building had provided access to a hidden cellar, outfitted to be a dungeon and filled with various mutilated corpses of muggle and muggleborn women.

He shuddered to think about the devious sexual fantasies the man had partaken in there.

Luckily they were all muggles and muggleborn so nobody that really mattered would remember this debacle in the long run, most people that mattered considered these people far below their notice anyway.

Except Dumbledore, but that man Fudge sometimes seemed to know everything.

The worst thing had been on full display on the corpse of Macnair.

A dark mark, those things could only be taken willingly!

Fudge shuddered thinking about the shit that was about to hit the fan when it became known he had a death eater working under his employ.

The man had also gone off on the imperious defence, it wouldn't surprise him if all these cases had to be examined again as well.

Lucius was one of those!

He as minister couldn't be seen with him until this was all swept under the rug, else he might be seen as supporting possible death eaters, a practical goodbye to his career.

But all his main backers where somehow related to this mess!

Panicking he grabbed some floo powder as he shouted Albus's name into the flames: 'I need you help now Albus, it's an emergency'!

Perhaps the man would know what to do.

xxxxx

The world spun all around Vindicator Nuraam as he made his way towards Artificer Stovos.

The ship had just crashed through the atmosphere as it made its way through the first layers of the atmosphere of the planet which they'd chosen to crash on.

Readings when nearing had luckily showed the place was habitable and already had indigenous life sources, hopefully able to provide aid.

As he neared the bridge he heard the frantic yelling of Stovos and the engineer, Telani if he recalled.

Entering he found Stovos yelling at her as she was busily applying various crystals to smoking tools in the hope of stopping further energy overload.

As he was just about to offer his aid, as was becoming of a paladin of the Light, a nerve wracking shudder shot through the ship, followed by the sound of metal screeching so loud he was forced to cover his ears.

The loud cursing of Stovos alerted him to the fact the containment hold had been torn off from the ship by the change in gravity between the nether and this planet, plummeting straight down.

He had no change to worry however as the ship accelerated it's plummet towards the ground far below, Stovos starting to force the ship in regular ascends to decrease the gravitational force and speed of the craft.

He barely registered one of the displays indicating them traveling in a western direction.

Was that an inland sea beneath them!

'Stovos', he bellowed, atwitch of the tentacles adorning his face the only indication he was listening.

'There's an inland sea beneath us, is a landing here possible'?

Stovos shot a wry smile in his direction, 'maybe the next one vindicator', he said as he grimaced in Telani's direction who's whole upper body had disappeared behind the panels of the various machines, 'at least if _she_ can get those shields up in time so we can divert some of the gravitational pull' he continued.

Sending a prayer to the light he stayed vigilant inside the cockpit for the next fifteen minutes, helping in any way he could.

A happy exclamation rang from the machinery however as suddenly various lights in the cockpit flashed back into life, the dim hum of various layers of shielding returning to the cockpit.

Stovos gave a jubilant cry as the speed of the craft dramatically slowed as they continued their descend, he even nearly didn't evade a few mountaintops due to his jubilations.

Telani rose up from the machinery as she shot him and the back of Stovos's head a sheepish look.

The look filled his insides with dread as she said: 'Nuraam, Stovos, battery power is at two percent, crash imminent'.

Accompanying these words was the disappearance of the various alarms, lights and holograms filling the bridge.

At least they'd left those mountains behind them he thought moodily.

He was never going to step into any kind of flying craft again.

xxxxx

In the middle of France, somewhere in one of the small villages in the countryside of Auvergne a small thud was heard as something far away impacted heavily with the ground.

This sound however went unnoticed by the small community as they were all asleep it being the middle of the night.

xxxxx

The doors of a coffin shaped space craft slid open as warp stalker Shafiq exited his hibernation cycle, donning his linens as he stepped outside his craft, regarding the lush echo-dome around him.

A quick examination of the mana storage pylon showed it was fully charged.

Excellent.

Geological surveys showed large amounts of khorium and mithril ore embedded into the planet's surface, most likely from meteor impacts.

He would return to the Stormspire to acquire the mechanical tools necessary for the surface extraction of minerals.

He should also place a few more echo-domes in the vicinity of the largest resource clusters.

As he made his way towards his teleporter he considered acquiring some elekk or talbuk to populate the various echo-domes with, he quite liked the creatures plus they were consortium approved.

However as soon as he came back he would start the mineral extraction process. Ores even in their raw state gave one wonderful financial backing.

He would follow the signal later towards his origin as soon as this planet proved to be no longer profitable.

xxxxx

 **AN:** And here is chapter 6!

This chapter got through several scraps and makeovers but i'm finally somewhat happy with it.

The next chapter will probably feature Hogwarts at last, maybe even the reveal of a worthy opponent for Harry!

The next chapter will at the earliest be at the end of August. I'll try to write little bits here and there between the exams but i can't guarantee i'll start writing again until then.

This story is getting pretty huge on my laptop, I have an additional file now to keep track of the various characters, locations and story lines i have or am going to implement into the story (I have five now which i can upgrade to nine in the future). Some of these are Harry, the Draenei, Shafiq and one character and a couple of possible antagonists i haven't introduced yet.

Some people have asked me about the pairings already, I have a clear idea what I want to do on that front regarding this story, so you will not get a poll, although maybe i'll pair Ron and Draco and give Neville a harem (both not very likely at this moment), just to hear the rage of course. I however have all the writing qualities of a hyped up squirrel when it comes to writing romances of any kind - them being all over the place. It'll prove an interesting challenge.

Also I have a question for my readers:

\- What is the ideal chapter size? I'm currently ranging in the 7000-10000 area, should they be longer, shorter, or is the size fine.

And also thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

xxxxx

In the middle of the night a figure was seen running in a dead sprint through the various dark back alleys of London.

The figure, a woman on closer examination, ran heavily panting, making quick turns through the narrow streets, lighted here and there by a solitary lamp, as she seemed to flee from some kind of invisible pursuer.

This woman was named Alecto Carrow.

She'd been with her brother Amycus, visiting the various hovels in the Knockturn area to enquire among the residents about the murder of Macnair.

Perhaps one of the residents of the area he frequented so often had seen his murderer.

She had split up with her brother in an attempt to cover more ground, they'd get paid by various benefactors if they found any information, Lucius Malfoy the most notable one.

As she had neared the edges of the Knockturn area however she had become aware of several people stalking her. She couldn't see them but she'd managed to develop a keen sense of danger under the Dark lords employ.

The first thing she'd done was to try and apparate out of the place.

Only she couldn't.

Wards had been erected to ensure she wouldn't get away.

So not wanting to get caught by whoever was after her she had immediately ran through one of the many passages leaving the magical district into the muggle back alleys.

One hour later she was still running through these very alleys, unable to find the way out of the maze she'd stumbled in, occasionally catching sight of glowing eyes at the corners of her vision, a crack of a whip occasionally echoing through the air.

The chase however didn't continue for much longer as Alecto stumbled over some alley trash, as she fell to the dirt caked cobblestone road she heard high pitched laughter from multiple throats fill the alley as two women with bat-like wings, whip in hand, entered the alley in front of her.

Slowly getting up, she grabbed her wand which shot out of her wrist holster, its tip starting to emit a light green glow.

The killing curse remained unuttered however as both her arms were roughly grabbed from behind by what she glimpsed as a third of the creatures.

Struggling desperately as the other two came closer her last thoughts were of her brother as the three creatures rapidly sucked the life-force from her very being, leaving her as nothing more than a dead withered husk.

xxxxx

Telani whipped the sweat of her brow sighing loudly.

They'd come a long way since the crash.

It was a miracle so many of them had survived. Of the twenty five refugees only three had died during the impact.

Luckily there were two priests of the light among them to heal the injured alongside the vindicator.

Stovos had managed to pull a last minute ascending manoeuvre sending the ship in harsh loops which had luckily managed to slow them down enough to survive the crash.

The three mage-researchers among the crew had stayed unharmed and had immediately warded the area around them to avoid detection from possible hostile forces.

As soon as everyone had gotten their bearings these mages had expanded the warded area rapidly, applying the standard ward scheme used in many draenei cities.

She'd been immediately put on salvaging duty in an attempt to save any useful hardware for their vessel. The others had dismantled large parts of their ship to quickly make shelters.

Nuraam, the vindicator, had a portable blacksmiths kit in his bag of holding which she managed to put to good use, the draenei was a blacksmith, who knew?

A long-stalked plant grew in the fields all around them, which the researchers had quickly identified as an indigenous type of grain and completely edible.

They'd removed all these plants within the warded zone and had even started to harvest some of these plants outside the warded zones, creating empty circles in various fields out of sight of the locals.

Stovos had urged them to do so, saying they were most likely in a large agrarian community and would do well to stay unnoticed for the moment in case the residents proved hostile.

One of their scouts, previously a defender before they had been forced to flee the Botanica by the name of Illona, had said she'd identified the humanoid creatures which the local community belonged to as humans.

She'd briefly interacted with some humans that found themselves stranded on Draenor when she'd been stationed at the Auchindoun a couple of years ago.

She advised caution when dealing with these humans. The humans they'd interacted with back then had mistaken them for their darker Man'ari cousins at first.

Her interactions with this race had in most cases not left a good impression, although she showed great admiration for its paladins.

The most frustrating thing about their situation however was that the mages had failed to set up a portal to Shattrath city, rambling on about various magical theorems.

Rumour among the survivors of the crash was that it was likely possible they'd winded up in a completely different dimension entirely.

At least they got themselves some decent lodgings by now.

This was mainly due to the efforts of the lone shaman among them, Thoralius the Wise.

Thoralius had after the crash entered a meditative state to commune with the elements of this new world they had found themselves in.

Only to open his eyes in shock after a while, exclaiming this world lacked any kind of elemental plane, as was customary for the worlds visited by the titans.

The elemental powers he needed to converse with to use his powers seemed to be in a sort of hibernating state, the world itself completely unaltered by any kind of magecraft.

Thoralius found in this situation that the elements themselves, having never been bend to the will of mortals before him, thus never having developed intelligent manifestations, responded to him like a child eager to please.

By the time the survivors had made two pods habitable, Thoralius had already created a dozen buildings out of white marble and brown stone, eagerly responding to his call, shaping itself near effortlessly.

All remnants of the ship had promptly fallen under her purvey to scrap for all salvageable Arkonite crystals, of which there where quite a few. The largest pieces clinging to the outsides as they'd belonged to the Exodar.

Despite their crash, a decent community seemed to be shaping itself.

xxxxx

Harry stood once more in a magical circle, consisting entirely of purple glowing runes floating through the air, the whole construct being made of his magic.

His demons where once again watching from the side, although Salia was absent, apparently she had business to attend to.

In the middle of the circle lay a large slab of meat.

Right now he was attempting to summon a felhunter, the tamed version of a felstalker.

He'd been urged by Fizzik to draw the entire circle out in his magical energy and to forego the rituals he'd used before. Apparently these creatures' diets consisted of these energies, although they could eat meat to.

The energy poured in the ritual would hopefully entice one of these hounds enough to be distracted for a little while as the circle he'd painstakingly copied from the book summoned it to this plane of existence.

As he said the incantation, the words came far easier to him as his demons had started to teach him Eredun.

Soon enough the customary cloud of smoke appeared as the demon was summoned forth and swiftly appeared in the circle, immediately latching onto the meat.

Harry marvelled at the creature standing before him. The demon seemed to be a dangerous looking type of crossbreed between a dog and reptile, its body covered in red sturdy scales with black hair spouting like a lions mane around its head, with hair also present beneath its chin and covering its legs which each ended in one wicked talon.

Black scales and hairs covered the top of its head and back, its black beady eyes almost undistinguishable between them.

Two wicked tusks sprouted forth from its shoulders, clearly meant for ramming into opponents.

Finally two tentacles sprouted from its back, ending in claw like mouths. Rakaiah had said they ate magic through these.

Which both appendages suddenly demonstrated, dragging Harry out of his thoughts as the demon started to drain the magic of the ritual.

Luckily they had a plan in place.

He'd discussed with his demons how to deal with this summon. He couldn't ask an animal for some of its blood after all.

Luckily for him Fizzik had explained he was summoning a felhunter, creatures already trained to respond to the one who summoned them as their master, just like a domestic pet.

The imp however had recommended to him that he should drain some of the demons magic and life-force as a means of internalizing some of its energy, to create a magical version of the bond he and the others shared with blood.

Which was exactly what Harry did.

He managed to feed of the demons energies for five full seconds before the felhunter had devoured most of the rituals residual energy.

Only to be startled as the demon tackled him with an exited yip.

It seemed the summoning had gone according to plan then.

xxxxx

There had been a reason why Harry had summoned one of the more animalistic demons.

A week ago an owl had delivered a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After some discussion with his demons it had been decided he would go, at least for a couple of years. This was apparently necessary to increase his visibility within the local magical community, who expected their saviour to attend this school.

Moora had urged him to follow the opinions of the masses on this, it wouldn't do to alienate a large part of the magical society he hadn't even entered yet.

Harry hadn't needed any convincing however, since he'd heard of the school he'd wanted to at least visit the place his parents had attended.

So a letter had been sent, confirming he would attend the upcoming schoolyear.

He was however allowed to take one pet.

He'd decided to take a felhunter under a cat illusion with him.

The demon had gotten its glamour directly after the ritual, applied to a leather band at the base of its tail, one of the few places the tentacles on its back couldn't reach, thus making it impossible for the felhunter to drain the magic sustaining the illusion.

The illusion was not only based on sight like the illusion he carried around himself but also based on touch. It wouldn't do for someone to find out his protector wasn't a cat by simply brushing against its true form.

He'd gone to the alley yesterday, getting his school supplies and being formally introduced to the place by John, who'd on Moora's urging had let slip to some of his acquaintances Harry would attend the alley that day.

This way all his fans would be there on the same day allowing him to construct a benevolent public image.

His hands still hurt from all the handshakes he'd had to endure.

At one point, when he'd gotten his wand to be precise, a large part of the people who'd decided on following him through the alley had even burst into applause as his wand had reacted to him, which was a combination of yew and the heartstrings of a dragon, Peruvian Vipertooth to be precise.

Moora and Rakaiah had visited with him acting like the non-magical populace, or muggles as they were called, as they pretended to look in apparent awe at the various displays of magic.

The day had been a success, as made clear by the magical paper which had done a front page article about his visit the next day and had only positive things to say about him.

He however strode once again into the direction of the magical alley, this time with the illusion of a cap to hide his appearance as he returned to the alley, this time without any of his demons present.

Although Salia was supposed to be waiting for him in the Leaky Cauldron.

As he entered the dim lit pub he was soon enough approached by a woman.

The woman had a somewhat plump figure with a face somewhat reminiscent of a bulldog, her head adorned by a mop of orange hair bound in a ponytail behind her head, sauntered over to him, nose held high, radiating an air that indicated those around her where far beneath her.

'Heir Potter', she said,' it's a pleasure meeting you'.

'I shall accompany you today,' she continued, 'my name is Lady Alecto Carrow'.

xxxxx

Harry had to say it about Salia, she remained perfectly in character in her role as Lady Carrow, one of the people he remembered whose name had been on the list the succubae had brought forward some time ago.

They'd told him they'd dealt with two people on it already but he'd only known about Macnair, they'd clearly wanted to make this a surprise of some kind for him.

She led him through the crowds swiftly to a store called Twilfitt and Tattings. This store was often frequented by the upper tiers of society to get their clothing.

Moora had told him Salia had managed to contact some of the upper echelons of society about his visit to the store today.

As they entered the store the saleswoman ushered the two of them quickly to one side of the store where a number of children of similar ages already stood, being measured for their Hogwarts robes already.

While a tape measure floated over and started to collect Harry's various sizes he was quietly introduced to the three kids already in attendance.

The first was a boy named Draco Malfoy with which Harry made polite conversation, although the boy was rather stuck up and rubbed him the wrong way at times.

His mother, Narcissa, apparently knew the woman Salia was disguised as and was quite surprised to see her in Harry's company.

Luckily Salia's acting skills were flawless, as she spun a tail of having tutored Harry for some time as she'd found him in the muggle world.

She acted horrified Harry had been raised in the muggle world, an opinion also shared with the other two parents as they came closer to partake in the conversation.

They quickly introduced themselves to Harry as Samantha Davis and Bettina Bullstrode along with their children Roger Davis, an older boy, and Millicent, a large pudgy girl.

The four of them made polite conversation as Salia entertained their parents, Draco every time he thought he could get away with it shooting dirty looks at Rogers back, apparently the older boy had attended Hogwarts for a few years already, but his sister, Tracy, would also start school this year.

Harry gleaned from the snide remarks made by Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Bullstrode, Salia expertly joining them after a moment of hesitation that Mrs. Davis was a muggleborn, making Roger a halfblood which explained the looks Draco shot at his back.

However these conversations soon came to an end as the tape measure was finished collecting his various sizes. Bidding them goodbye he and Salia left the store with Harry's new robes.

The conversation on Salia's end had apparently been a success. The three women present had apparently been three of the prime gossip queens in the community.

Word would soon get out about Harry's affiliation with Alecto Carrow, who was regarded as a considerably dark witch, which along with his image as a supporter of Dumbledore's political block, sustained by the masses, would hopefully create a more neutral political image of him, enabling him to reach out over a wider political spectrum of the magical world.

Having contact with both sides of the divide in the British magical society would hopefully establish him as neutral.

The conversations on Harry's side went less stellar.

He and Roger had talked briefly and had found at least decent company in each other, both leaving good impressions.

Millicent had hardly talked herself but Harry believed he'd at least left a decent impression with the silent girl, who according to Salia would relay every word said to her retainers in the Parkinson family.

The impression he'd left with Draco on the other was hand decidedly neutral. The kid rubbed him the wrong way with his constant blabbering about his father, quidditch and the purity of his blood.

The other two seemed vexed about this as well.

Harry repeatedly had suppressed the urge to hex the boy into silence.

As they entered Knockturn alley, Harry applied a different illusion along with Salia.

He would head home again while Salia would remain in the guise of Lady Carrow.

Amycus Carrow's name was still on the list after all.

xxxxx

Amelia Bones strode through the halls of her department heading towards the auror offices.

She'd just finished a floo call she'd received from a distraught Alecto Carrow.

Her brother Amycus had been found death in a style almost identical to the one they'd found Macnair in.

Alecto had found her brothers body as she'd returned from the alley.

She herself loathed the Carrow siblings. By all rights they should have been in Azkaban, only their money and status keeping them out of the prison.

Amycus was the likely killer of her brother, Edgar Bones. She had testimonies from various witnesses seeing him on the scene. These testimonies were from house elves and muggles however, and these didn't count in the courts of magical Britain.

They'd never gotten any substantial evidence of Alecto's various deeds but it was a known fact the woman was barren and had enjoyed torturing muggle children and mothers, blaming them in her twisted mind for her inability to sire children.

She considered this murder couldn't have happened to a better person, shame Alecto had to be out when the murder happened.

With the murder of Macnair a few weeks earlier it seemed someone was cleaning house among the various death eaters who'd only managed to stay out of Azkaban due to the application of heavy bribes.

Who would be the next one, she wondered?

As she strode towards the office's various floo's she was joined by Dawlish and Thicknesse.

Pius Thicknesse, while being an amazing paper pusher, she was certain he helped to keep at least half of her department afloat, but the man failed often miserably during field investigations, forcing him to enter an office job in the department. The man thought in numbers and therefore oftentimes missed various clues.

The less said about Dawlish the better.

John Dawlish was only one hairsbreadth away from being fired from the force, being an abysmal failure at every task they put him too. The hairsbreadth he hung on to was minister Fudge himself, his uncle.

The minister had not so subtly threatened her department with a severe cut in its funds where they to fire Dawlish. To get rid of the man she therefore put him on the ministers' protection detail as much as possible in the hope that he wouldn't create more problems with his mere presence.

She'd specifically summoned these two for this case.

Pius had a less than stellar relation with Alecto, having been severely bullied by her and her brother during his Hogwarts years for his mother being a halfblood, who's dead had most likely been caused out by one of the twins.

She knew however Dawlish did some odd jobs on the side for the minister and his supporters, not all of them being legal. The various more morally ambiguous purebloods sometimes enquired his services also.

Since Dawlish couldn't fake an air of professionalism long around someone he knew she hoped the man would spout something about the jobs he'd done for the Carrows on other occasions, giving her additional information to work with.

If the man did abysmal enough perhaps even Fudge's financial backers would start pushing for the man's eviction out of the auror forces.

Traveling through the floo, the other two right behind her, she was immediately accosted by the form of Alecto Carrow, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into her robes.

It took her a few seconds for her brain to reboot from Alecto's actions, the other two coming out of the floo guffawing at the spectacle before them caused by the woman sobbing against her.

Alecto had always made it perfectly clear she'd loathed her.

She noted that despite Alecto's distraught state she'd managed to already dress herself in a full set of mourners' robes that 'accidentally' seemed to show quite some cleavage.

As she showed untangled herself from the woman and received the directions to the crime scene, she failed to see any signs of recognition of her two companions.

Even Thicknesse, whose lips had already curled up into a sneer towards the woman, didn't manage to get any negative reaction.

Giving a quick motion for Pius to follow, she set out with him towards the crime scene, leaving Dawlish behind with a listening charm snuck onto his robes.

The other end of the charm would spew out a written recording in the office that was being watched by Shacklebolt, one of the few truly competent aurors she had.

The crime scene, as soon as they'd arrived there, was just as gruesome as the one she'd seen at Macnairs house.

Another blood eagle, she thought with some revulsion as Pius seemed to lose his lunch at the sight of the scene in front of her, contaminating the crime scene.

Leaving the man to document the murder she returned to the bottom floor, instructing Dawlish who was still by Alecto's side to look after her as she returned to the office.

Bidding the widow her condolences she returned through the floo, quickly heading to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office where the man was looking over a piece of parchment with a frown as a spelled quill wrote down the results of the listening charm.

'You'd want to see this boss', he said, 'It would sure make firing Dawlish in the future a lot easier'.

She looked over the transcripts only to splutter in surprise. It was quite clear now how the Carrows payed for Dawlish's services, if the innuendo in these transcripts was anything to go by.

'You interrupted quite the heavy make out session when you returned boss', Kingsley said, shooting her a grin.

'And it looks like Alecto likes to hear the secrets of Dawlish's other clients as well', he said returning to his seriousness. 'Dawlish is trying to impress her'.

And as Kingsley said she saw between the various transcribed guttural sounds and pleasure filled screams written on the page various little secrets she might have use of in the future.

That information about the hidden safe beneath the Malfoy manors drawing room floor sure was promising, they'd missed that one during earlier sweeps.

Oh? Fudge seemed to have a mistress alongside his wife? She would write that address down for future blackmail.

She cackled with glee as Dawlish spouted his secrets.

Salia cackled with glee as the man before her spouted his secrets, tightly bound in a very erotic illusion.

Once every few seconds she moaned herself, having noticed the listening charm on the man from the very start.

Maybe she or one of her sisters should start pursuing a career in law enforcement, she thought with a sultry grin, it seemed such a fun job.

Although it was a shame she had been forced to kill all the little brown servants, Amycus had called them house elves, beings that had lived in the nooks and crannies of the manor. They'd been awfully suspicious of her from the moment she'd entered the house.

They'd been quite upset with her when they'd found her with the body.

Oh well, she could always acquire new ones.

xxxxx

Harry shifted his heavy trolley through the hustle and bustle of King Cross station.

It was September the first and today he had a train to catch.

His illusioned felhunter was perched atop of his luggage, while his three succubae accompanied him, all three of them keeping close to him and wearing their normal disguises.

Fizzik hadn't been present when he'd left. The imp had wished Harry goodbye the night before as he'd apparently had some business of his own to see to.

They slowly made their way to the magical aura they could distinguish between platforms nine and ten, some kind of barrier over one of the supporting pillars of the station which on closer inspection seemed to hide a portal granting access to a different part of the station.

They carefully entered the barrier as they entered platform nine and three quarters, greeted on the other side by the bright red train that was supposed to bring Harry to this magical school.

The station was still fairly empty, due to them coming an hour early, and they quickly helped Harry get his trunk aboard the train, not that he needed the help with his enhanced strength.

Each of the three gave him a hug and a peck on the lips, all with mischievous smiles on their faces.

Harry promised to stay in contact as they said their final goodbyes, swiftly leaving the station as Harry set out to find an empty cabin for himself and his felhunter.

He soon found an empty cabin in which he placed his stuff and settled with a few books, waiting for the long journey.

He didn't begrudge the succubae for not waiting until the train had departed, they all had tasks to accomplish after all.

xxxxx

The train had been traveling for a little while when Harry's reading got interrupted.

At the door of his compartment stood two girls, asking him if they could sit with him.

With a nod from Harry the two settled into the compartment, the first introducing herself as Tracy Davis and the second as Daphne Greengrass.

Both girls had stared at him when he'd introduced himself but didn't seem to react like his fans in the alley had done.

The both of them proved to be decent conversationalists and they talked about various topics. Daphne especially, who seemed to come from a politically neutral pureblood family and was well versed in the political background of the wizarding world.

Tracy meanwhile was a halfblood and younger sister to the boy he'd met at the clothing shop, she muttered something about her mother being a terrible gossip when he'd pointed that out to Daphne's amusement.

Harry kept his guard up through the conversations. It was clear Tracy had led Daphne to him, based on a description her mother and brother had given her of him.

Clearly Daphne's family hoped to get Harry under their political banners, the Davies helping them for some reason.

As Harry pointed this out carefully, Tracy surprisingly burst out in laughter.

As Harry hit them both with a light version of his charm, Tracy started to tell him this first meeting was only meant to establish contact, too see what kind of person he was, this was apparently customary to do for all figures of import in one's schoolyear and he could expect at least a few more of these conversations.

Well, Harry decided, he might just as well get to know these two, he was planning to take on a neutral perspective in the wizarding worlds political affairs after all.

And he found himself after a little while taking quite a liking to the two.

He remained silent on the subject of Hogwarts houses however, Tracy and Daphne hoped to get into Ravenclaw but saw Slytherin as a decent second choice, although Tracy would rather not go there due to the blatant racism against anyone not of pure blood, that had become far more common there since the rise of Voldemort.

Harry had already had a long discussion with the succubae on which house he should pick, but he wasn't willing to divulge his choice just yet, saying to Tracy who kept pestering him he wasn't sure yet.

Daphne seemed to see him as either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw while Tracy seemed to doubt between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

He quite enjoyed the bantering between the two.

They were interrupted two times in their conversations however. The first time was by a rude red haired boy who merely glanced through the cabin, his eyes lingering on Harry's forehead for a second, before he closed the door and continued on his way.

The girls had identified the boy as a member of the Weasley family, an impoverished pure blood house which had been seen lurking around the muggle side of the platform. Most likely to be the first to meet important people not entering through the floo, Daphne said, shooting him a knowing look.

The second interruption had been by a bushy haired girl who asked them if any of them had seen a toad, to which they answered in the negative. Harry offered however to let his felhunter, sleeping under the bench, sniff the creature out.

The girl had declined with a huff, probably thinking he was joking about the being she perceived to be a cat.

The other two however started pestering him immediately about his pet the moment the bushy haired girl had closed the door.

His felhunter with a mental command hopped on the seat next to him, making the two girls coo about the cute tabby cat they saw. Which Harry promptly introduced as Cuddles, the name the felhunter had been given by Moora.

As the three of them made small talk the rest of the journey they promised each other to at least stay friends, no matter which house they ended up in.

xxxxx

Alain Durand drove a pick-up truck filled with magical measuring devices through the countryside of the Auvergne province, his colleague Bernard Moreau sitting next to him.

Their boss, Jacques Francois, had booted them out of their offices in the French ministry of magic to investigate the strange magical fluctuations that had steadily increased in the region for some time now.

They suspected it were some teenagers poking fun of the locals, a theory proven by the report they'd received of the large number of grain circles in the area.

Those English tourists often pulled stunts like this in their vacations.

Alain scowled as he remembered the English wizard who during a vacation two years ago had spelled all flower pots in a small village to follow the residents around.

The clean-up had been an absolute hell.

But as they rode their car from Vichy to Thiers to their south something quickly became apparent.

Livirois, one of the largest townships in the region, encompassing a few small towns and many acres of farms, had a large ward in the shape of a dome encompassing almost half of the regions farmland, barring entry.

The measurements that had been done after the first magical fluctuations in the region didn't show anything like this!

The higher ups would need to be informed!

xxxxx

Tracy Davis was puzzled by Harry Potter.

Her mother had told her a description of him but she was still surprised by his looks, with his pale skin, gaunt body yet with quite lean muscles, neatly combed hair and eyes that seemed to sometimes take on a yellow sheen, he did look somewhat like the pictures in the story books that she'd read about him but she wouldn't have recognized him at first sight.

The lightning bolt scar its red outline in prominent display in the picture books was also missing, she could barely make out the thin line of a scar if she squinted her eyes, she couldn't even ascertain its shape!

His personality also didn't coincide with the way the books had portrayed him.

He wasn't the brash Gryffindor she'd expected, instead he seemed to have quite the cunning mind.

Something which was displayed when he had called her out on leading Daphne to him.

Still she found herself liking the boy, at one point a wave of lust had even passed over her. How come? She was only eleven for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't feel like this for quite a while yet.

Throughout the journey she enjoyed the conversations she had with him, and his cat was just too cute!

They'd even promised to be friends! She was friend with others before they even reached Hogwarts, and with the Harry Potter no less!

He even proved himself a complete gentleman when they'd disembarked the train helping her and Daphne off the train and onto the boats were they were joined by a boy introducing himself as Ernie Macmillan.

As the groundskeeper pounded on the large doors before them, she unconsciously drew herself closer to Harry.

She quite liked having him around.

And her friend Daphne, in a similar state on his other side seemed of the same mind.

xxxxx

Moora sneered in disgust at the various ministry workers around her, all too busy with their jobs to notice her.

This was Johns day off and she'd charmed him into giving her a tour of the building, she'd need a cover to integrate herself into the ministry, yet none of these people seemed to appealing to her, all of them being no name flunkies.

She needed to take the guise of an ambitious official, someone who's rise through the ranks wouldn't draw any raised eyebrows.

They'd decided with Harry that she and Salia would go undercover while Rakaiah would stay at their old apartment and man their base of operations.

Rakaiah had taken the job upon herself to gain some influence in the muggle world while she was at it while the two of them would integrate themselves into the magical world.

Fizzik had said he'd support Rakaiah but the blasted imp had been gone for a week now, busy with his business. Only Rakaiah seemed to know what the creature was doing and she wasn't telling.

Salia had managed to lay a compulsion on two of the aurors she'd managed to get some alone time with to be willing to fulfil any task the sisters and Harry needed done.

She had ditched John for one of these aurors, a man by the name of Thicknesse, who had the authority necessary to show her around the department she had set her eyes on.

The department of International Magical Cooperation.

After a discussion with Salia it was decided she would focus on the international stage as well. Maybe there would be a need to forge connections with other magical communities in the future.

Urging her companion to lead her to the office of the department head she sighed. It was time to get this show on the road.

After she was done with the department head she would see about who she would disguise herself as.

xxxxx

Pucey Sloan ran through the sewers underneath the London Hamlets area, within his hands a package of various drugs.

He'd been a runner for many years, traveling the underground passageways that wound themselves underneath the city for the Blood Hounds, one of the many gangs of London who dealt in the trafficking business.

At the moment he was delivering hard drugs but he'd delivered everything, from guns to bodies, through the years already.

A new gang however seemed to have sprung up in the abandoned subway tunnels beneath the Charing Cross area and had been heavily expanding its business and territory.

The guys in the gang were already telling horror stories about them, speaking of ritual sacrifices and the worshipping of demons.

And he was about to cross their area.

Lost in thought he failed to notice the sharp metal wire strung across the tunnel, where the Charing Cross area began, which shifted promptly to the height of his neck.

What he did notice was the two small feet landing on his back as two small hands grabbed the wire and starting garrotting him with it.

The last thing he heard was the sound of mad cackling as the wire cut through his neck.

xxxxx

Harry watched the people around him with amusement.

They were waiting for the professor who'd introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall to let them into the Great hall of the castle.

Most of the children around him were nervous, whispering about their sorting, some already even starting to panic.

A boy he recognised from the clothing shop as Draco Malfoy had even started a fight with the rude boy from the train about said boys family, catching the attention of many.

After a short while something happen however that took everyone's minds of the impending sorting and the fight between the two boys. A stream of ghosts seemed to have phased through the walls, getting quite a few startled shouts from the first years.

The ghost were soon sent on towards the Great Hall by a returning professor McGonagall, forming a line behind her they quickly followed her into the vast room.

They followed the professor to the front of the hall between the four tables which belonged to the houses of the school. They stopped some distance from a solitary stool in front of the dais the teachers sat on, a lone had sitting on it.

Looking around the room his attention was once again drawn to the front when the room fell silent as the hat started singing.

Listening to the hats song he found he didn't like the descriptions of the four houses the hat gave.

Gryffindor seemed to be the house for the brash idiots, jumping headfirst into danger.

Ravenclaw was filled with geeky researchers, he didn't want to go there, and they probably wouldn't stop asking him questions for years. A lot of people in the other houses found them antisocial.

The house of Slytherin was the haven for the cunning and ambitious. They very clearly weren't trusted by the others however. It wouldn't do him any good to be despised by three quarters of the school, solely based on his house.

The last was Hufflepuff. The people here seemed to consist of the plain general workforce, the students apparently having a pretty strong followers mentality, being regarded by the other houses as duffers.

As the sorting began he noticed the four people he knew: Bullstrode, Malfoy, Tracy and Daphne, were all sorted into Slytherin while Ernie, the boy he'd shared the boat with went to Hufflepuff.

His name was called soon enough, whispers traveling through the hall as he stepped forward, some of the things he heard being rather rude such as questions about his scar.

As he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head the hat uttered the words: 'most unusual', in his mind.

Shocked the hat was inside his mind his fears were waylaid by the hats next words which had sensed Harry's rising panic.

'The spells holding me together prevent me from telling anything I see, you have nothing to fear'.

'Oh, you know were you want to go already do you', the hat continued, 'I wouldn't have expected this from you due to your upbringing, but then maybe that should be expected'.

'Salazar and Rowena would have a row, each wanting you in their houses if they were still here, yet you don't want to be sorted in either of their houses do you'?

'Well you at least show enough loyalty for those dear to you to enter, Hufflepuff'! the hat said, shouting the last part out.

The Hufflepuff table erupted in sheers while the others clapped politely.

Harry successfully hid the smirk on his face. Everything was going according to plan.

xxxxx

Salia, in her guise of Alecto Carrow, stared at the man in front of her.

This man, known as Yaxley, was looking straight forward, his eyes glazed over as he was drooling on the carpets.

She might have overdone it with her charm ability a little bit.

Yaxley was one of the people on the list she'd composed and was most likely the most dangerous individual on it who had escaped a prison sentence.

The man was known to be a hit wizard but in secret also was an assassin, torturer and investigator for people like the late Alecto Carrow.

From what she could tell Lucius Malfoy had sent him to investigate the murders of Macnair and Amycus.

Yaxley, shrewd individual that he was, had come over to her in the hopes she would pay him extra for the uncovering of her supposed brothers murderer.

His mental shields had been quite strong however, forcing her to force through them, turning the man into nothing more than a puppet to do her bidding.

Oh well, it wasn't as if she couldn't use any additional manpower.

She'd managed to get a conversation with the man behind Yaxley's appearance: Lucius Malfoy.

She'd visited Narcissa the other day, carefully lodging the tendrils of her magic deeper into the woman when the man had appeared.

The man was completely immune to her charm ability, which was worrisome.

Careful prodding of Narcissa when her husband had left revealed it was rumoured the Malfoy family had Veela blood running through their veins, woman-bird hybrids that seemed to have an ability similar to her own charm ability.

Lucius had sent Yaxley over however, no doubt with ulterior motives, although Yaxley didn't know them.

But Lucius had by doing so unintentionally given her a new dog on a leash.

She would see if any of her sisters or Fizzik needed anyone removed that was in the way of their endeavours.

An extra pair of hands would come in handy from time to time.

xxxxx

Five figures in black robes where bowing before Rakaiah who had her wings spread wide as she stood proud in her true form.

She had through the past few days taken the guise of a well off business woman, enthralling various muggles of import within the upper echelons of London's society, mainly large stock holders, bankers and a handful of politicians and government officials.

These people were so enthralled with her they would kill each other at her beck and call, they easily told her all their secrets.

It was however with one of her followers, a man by the name of Terence Dibb, she had struck a gold mine.

Terence Dibb was a member of the local Laveyan community.

Laveyan Satanism to be precise.

The man was a devout follower of the teachings of Anton LaVey and often visited the local church of Satan, owning many of its texts.

She followed him to one of these meetings and had revealed herself during one of their religious rituals.

The church was located in a basement only two blocks over!

Since then she had placed the various members under her thrall and had slowly added all her previous followers to the cult.

More and more influential people were falling under her sway as time passed, new members even joining in the hopes of seeing the 'demon', although she only showed her true self to the innermost circles of acolytes, those most devoted who had been deeply enthralled by then.

She at this point had a finger in most influential circles within the city and a couple beyond.

Many people that were already present in the cult however were often poor or rebellious individuals. Last night she had found an use for these people due to an item Moora had made for her.

A sacrificial dagger.

As she regarded the five acolytes before her, each prostrated on the edges of a swirling green sacrificial pit, completed yesterday evening by her and Moora and tightly bound in illusions by her, hiding its sinister depths, she walked towards the five.

As she commanded them to recite the lines of Eredun she had forced them to memorize she slit each of their throats, tossing the bodies in the pit.

Only for five shades to rise from its depths, uttering the words:' the damned return'.

These creatures were able to carry small lodes and travel completely unnoticed, only seen by those with the gift of true sight or magical enhanced senses.

This made them excellent scouts, guards and messengers, even though their combat ability was week.

As she ordered the five to report to Fizzik she shouted for the next five acolytes to enter the room, at the same time flicking the blood of the knife.

The shades left through the various alcoves muttering: 'I go unseen,' and,' My sight is yours'.

Only forty acolytes she had no use of left to repurpose, she thought with a wicked smile, perhaps her sisters would like some shades too?

She should also see about a name for her cult, every good cult had one after all.

She hoped Moora would finish the first batch of orbs of dominion, those would speed up their plans immensely, plus allow them to contact Harry sooner than expected.

xxxxx

Shafiq, if he could, would have smiled in satisfaction.

He had returned from the Stormspire with various goods.

He had acquired quite a lot of talbuks, apparently echo-dome Midrealm had an overpopulation problem, and half an herd of elekk from an ethereal named Shadrek located at Aeris landing in Nagrand.

The draenei had while he was gone apparently tried to reconquer Tempest Keep from the blood elves and had made off with the Exodar.

The plains before Tempest Keep still were filled with the bodies of the fallen, making it quite easy for him to loot a number of deactivated arcane constructs to do his heavy lifting.

The local quartermaster had sold him the rest of the supplies he needed, even throwing in a free crate of mana wyrmlings due to the large purchase.

Apparently the local pet dealer Rashaad, couldn't find enough buyers for the things.

When he'd returned he'd released the various beasts in the echo-domes, installed the various devices meant for mineral extraction at the thickest ore nodes and reprogrammed and activated a number of constructs to carry the raw ores to the storage area he'd set up and to monitor the various devices.

This had been a month ago and he now found himself with quite the stack of raw ores.

Some of the talbuks and elekks had even started to foal.

So this was why Shafiq could be seen slowly gliding through the atmosphere of the planet he had received the signal from that had drawn him to this dimension.

His systems pinged soon enough however, showing two signals right next to each other, one seemed to be the original location the signal had come from while the other seemed to be a full-fledged draenei city dome, wards fully erect.

The last time he had seen these kinds of domes was when he'd visited Telaar when its shields had been up.

Gliding through the air currents he made his way over to the two signals.

After half an hour he stopped before the edge of the wards of the dome, quickly powering down his engines.

As he donned his wrappings he regarded the wards wondering why their invisibility feature was activated.

With a sigh he grabbed an arkonite signalling crystal out of a small compartment within the ship, and started to send wisps of magic into the domes security matrix so that the mages suspending the wards would know of his presence.

Soon enough the dome shimmered before him as three draenei stepped through, two males of which one seemed to be a vindicator and one woman, all three with surprised looks on their faces.

As he went through standard trading procedure, asking the draenei for permission to set up a portal to his echo-dome a sudden shout rang through the air.

As the four of them looked towards where the sound had originated from they saw two humans standing next to some kind of four wheeled vehicle, its trunk loaded with so many magical devices he could see the glow from here.

Automatically casting a translation charm on the pair he heard their various exclamations of surprise.

He had a feeling these negotiations were going to take a while.

xxxxx

 **AN:** Here's another chapter! I wasn't planning to post another chapter before the 18th of August, but somehow I had enough time to finish chapter seven.

There where some things I just couldn't resist doing in this chapter like aliens making grain circles for example, or a demonic cult that worships demons.

I initially wanted to go with Reformed Druidism instead of LaVeyan Satanism but it simply was diabolical enough, although it would've been funny to have the archbishop of Canterbury under the thrall of the succubae.

Thanks for all the reviews!

See you all next chapter which should be done in the second half of August.


End file.
